The 3 Years
by Sakura Tsukiyo
Summary: San High School provides their students big houses instead of dorms. Five sisters and seven boys applied late and will now be living under the same roof together. How long will their friendship last and who will be the first to fall in love? (Contains OCs and there may be a bit of OOC but I will do my best to keep them in character!)
1. Start!

**Author's Note:** Forgive me if you see grammar mistakes because I don't notice them. I had three people reading this before so hopefully they corrected some of the them. Though they were just reading it for fun so they probably just left them there... Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Start!**

As exciting as they were, the five sisters were dragging their baggage casually down the Color Street. They were on their way to their house that their mothers rented for the whole three years at San High School. They were all first years but… they were sisters with different mothers.

"Whyyyy?" the second youngest sister started to whine. Her long white hair was untied and her eyes were orange. She had a big T-shirt and wore faded blue jeans. "I can't believe we applied late… now we have to share the house with a group of boys!" This girl name was Shintani Shinrei.

"Oh, come on," the youngest sister beamed as her dark forest colored eyes turned to the white haired sister. Her dark gray mid-back length hair was untied too, but her bangs were clipped up on her head. Her glasses were black. The color of her one piece dress was light brown. "It'll be a new experience! Our moms didn't even have a problem with the idea!" This girl's name is Yamagawa Nao.

The oldest sister with untied dull blue hair, which reaches down a couple of inches on her shoulders, narrowed her violet eyes to Nao. "Did you already forget?" she wanted to remind her. "My mother almost refused me to live under a roof with strangers." The oldest sister name was Inoue Azumi. She wore a cerulean blouse and black pants.

"Hm, maybe one of them will fall in love with us," the middle sister half joked. Her pink hair was tied in a very low ponytail, laying on the right side of her chest. The name of this sister was Hanato Miyako and she wore a black long sleeves shirt and tight pale blue pants. Her golden eyes wandered over to the sister who hadn't comment yet.

The last sister, who was the second oldest one, had wavy-ish salmon hair that reached to her shoulder blades. Her sky blue eyes flattened behind her red glasses, "Fall in love with us? _Ha_! We all love playing-hard-to-get, remember?" Her name was Yagami Yoshie. The one with the biggest boobs out of the other girls. She wore a purple long sleeves shirt with a big V neck and a black mini shorts.

While Shinrei was making a heavenly face, because of Yoshie's cute '_ha!_', Nao sharply looked at Yoshie. "That's not true!" Nao objected.

The golden-eyed sister, Miyako, suddenly smiled, "Maybe Shinrei will fall in love with one of the boys and finally leave me alone." She hoped for the best.

"No!" Shinrei dropped her baggage and hugged the middle sister. "I will not allow you to have a boyfriend, _Mimi_!" Though she knows she can't control her sister's life, but still.

Miyako made a dry face while Azumi walked pass them. She slapped her own face. "Did you even hear a single word that Miyako said, Shinrei?" Azumi thought out loud, mainly to herself.

"That's because…!" Shinrei pouted as Miyako's eyes hinted her to let go. While the four girls walked ahead, Shinrei went back to get her baggage.

Nao beamed and was going to say something. They all heard voices from around the corner. Boys' voices and they were rather loud. Maybe three of them were arguing about something. When the four girls stopped at the corner because of the red light, they all stared to the right and saw there were seven guys who were also dragging their belongings.

"…Ah," Yoshie pointed as she pushed up her red glasses. "Girls… remember that the mail said there will be _seven_ boys who will be living with us?"

Azumi nodded, looking away to the streetlights. The red light was going to change soon and cars passed them. "What about it?" Azumi questioned.

Nao pointed as she counted the boys loudly, "One, two, three, four, five… seven!" She was rather surprised. More than half of them were tall too. Will they be all right living with these big boys? Although there were two boys who weren't that tall.

In one of the group of boys, Kagami's mouth dropped when he heard Nao's loud voice. "Wait, was she counting us?" he inquired loudly himself. "And she counted _seven_?"

"Interesting," Midorima pushed up his glasses, glancing at Kuroko. It was surprising to them since Kuroko's presence was always almost invisible to just about anyone.

Akashi stared at the girls as they continued walking towards where they were standing. "Five girls with luggage," he observed.

"Then that means…" Kise's eyes widen.

When the lights changed, and by the time as Shinrei caught up with the girls, Miyako instantly ran off. "I CALL THE MASTER ROOM!" she shouted determinedly.

"Ack!" Kagami sweat dropped. Akashi was the one who ran first as Nao and Yoshie ran after Miyako. "Hey!" Kagami glared, running after Akashi.

Murasakibara started to run too and had already passed the two boys. "I want the balcony next to my room!" he shouted after the running girls. He had a grape lollipop in his mouth.

Shinrei gasped, realizing what was going on and ran off, leaving the oldest sister behind.

Aomine grinned, running as well. The boys who didn't try to run were Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima.

Azumi shook her head, frowning at her childish sisters. As for her, she was taking her time walking as the three boys were behind her. '…_Great_,' she flattened her face. Left alone with the boys.

"So," Kise smiled at Azumi's back. "They were assuming we're all going to be living together." Azumi nodded, glancing back. "I'm Kise Ryouta. Over here are Kuroko-cchi and Midorima-cchi."

"It's Midorima Shintarou," the green haired guy narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Kise, can't you at least introduce us properly."

"I didn't think you would care," Kise smirked at him. When he noticed Azumi looking at Kuroko curiously, Kise said, "He's Kuroko Tetsuya… I'm surprised you could see him there right away."

"Wha?" Azumi gave Kise a weird look. She had no idea why he would be surprised about, but looked ahead before her foot ran to anything. "Anyway… I'm Inoue Azumi."

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san," Kuroko slightly nodded.

After the second block, Miyako was for sure she was in the lead. She was the fastest out of the sisters after all. She smirked proudly, but soon realized Murasakibara just passed her. "UGH, long legs are for cheaters!" Miyako exclaimed, trying to pick up the pace.

With the lollipop in his mouth, he waved, "The weaker they are, the harder they'll bark."

"What was that?!" Miyako glared. She blinked as Akashi and Kagami ran past her. "I ALREADY CALLED FOR THE MASTER ROOM!" she shouted at their backs. She was not going to give up that easily.

Nao laughed, slowing down as she was already losing her breath. Yoshie ran pass her, "See you there, Nao," Yoshie smirked, continuing to try to catch up.

Nao frowned as Shinrei ran pass her. "Wah…" Nao teared up and started to jog. "If only my stuff wasn't so heavy…" She was so out of shape too.

Aomine just ran pass her, smirking, "Later shortie."

She pouted, "Tall people these days…"

Shinrei watched as the others up ahead were jumping over a small fence as if it was nothing. Maybe they were taking a shortcut? She was terrified, but ran faster and hoped she would be able to jump over the short fence too. When she approached it, she was able to jump over it, but her right foot didn't make it and she fell forward, her luggage falling to the side.

Aomine had jumped at the same time as her, but when he heard her crying in pain, he looked back. She rubbed her forehead and sniffed. He had a pause, hoping she was just fine so he could catch up with the others.

"SHINREI!" Nao shouted, worried.

Aomine quickly ran off and Nao jumped over the fence. Shinrei opened her arms to the youngest sister. "_NANA_!" Shinrei cried loudly. "It hurts!"

Nao quickly kneeled down to her level and checked her other injuries. "I didn't bring any bandages…" Nao said, whimpering.

"Oh," Shinrei blinked. "I brought some."

"Gimme then," Nao told her, wanting to keep the scars from getting infected.

Aomine had just ran pass Yoshie. "BITCH!" Yoshie glared hard.

And then he ran pass Miyako like nothing. "ASSHOLEEE!" Miyako screamed. '_Opps, I hope kids weren't not around to hear that_…'

"Damn, what's up with their language?" Aomine started to laugh.

Murasakibara ran and ran. '_What was the address again_?' he thought questioningly to himself.

When Murasakibara went to the left side of the street, noticing the area was more open and spacious (plus less people), he saw a big house up ahead. And the people standing in the front yard were Azumi, Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima.

"What the?" Murasakibara slowed down his pace. '_How did they get there_?'

Since the purple haired guy was slowing down, Akashi was still running and ran pass the tallest guy. Akashi smirked a little and came to a slow stop in front of the house. "I see you guys took the shortcut to here," Akashi said to Kuroko and the others there, rather impressed.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you guys took a different path."

Kagami and Aomine struggled as they almost bumped Akashi, who took a side step, and they both fell on the ground. Murasakibara stopped next to Akashi, just finishing his lollipop. Kise smiled, "You guys left the girls behind? Now that's just cold."

"They were losers," Murasakibara said, taking out another lollipop. This time it was green apple flavor.

"Get off of me!" Kagami stood up, dusting his shirt.

Aomine snickered, patting himself in the back as he stood up. "I obviously got here before you did," he looked away, stretching. That was rather a good warm up of the day.

Kuroko blinked, looking at Azumi who was staring where the boys had come form. Azumi lightly sighed when Miyako and Yoshie showed up.

Miyako made it before Yoshie did. "What the hell?" Miyako stared at the group confusedly. "How did you get here, Azumi?"

"You guys probably took the long way here, I don't know," Azumi shrugged, looking for the other sisters who hadn't shown up.

Yoshie gasped, "What? We did? How?!" She shot a glare at Miyako since she was the first to run off in the beginning.

"I was just following _him_!" Miyako shot her glare at Murasakibara.

The purple haired guy flattened his face, "Who told you to play Follow-the-Leader?"

Akashi smirked. "I just wanted to prove that I could win in running," he admitted, not ashamed at all. He had already known where the house was from the very beginning.

"Who cares about taking the long way?" Kagami frowned since Miyako was throwing pebbles at Murasakibara, who didn't bother to dodge a single one.

Aomine chuckled, "Yeah. A challenge is always fun."

Miyako sighed heavily, calming herself. "Anyway, I still call for the master room," she said, crossing her arms. She smiled, "Okay?"

"Wait," Kuroko spoke. They all looked at him. "Let's discuss about the rooms when the others get here."

Midorima nodded, "Seriously, we should be getting along and make decisions together."

Kise laughed a little, "Sure, I like to see you do that too, Midorima-cchi." While they all calmed down, Kise looked at the girls. It seemed like they were aware of Kuroko's appearance normally. Kise raised an eyebrow, wondering if they had anything special.

After a few minutes, Nao and Shinrei arrived. "…What?" the two girls stared at everyone in confusion.

Without explaining, Akashi was the first to turn to the house. Miyako hurried after him with a bright smile. She couldn't wait to see how it was like inside. The only thing she had seen was the floor plans of the house. That's all.

As everyone followed towards the house, Miyako took her spare key and opened the front door for them. "Hurry, hurry," she was rather eager, slightly jumping up and down. Each person dragged their belongings in one by one, giving their own thanks to Miyako who held the door for all of them. The only one who didn't say it was Midorima and Miyako noted him into her black list.

Azumi watched Nao, who was the most amazed by the inside of the house. It was just as big as the outside… but a little bigger. They all stood in the foyer, looking around. The living room was at the right, the dining room to the left and the family room in the center. Azumi blinked, noticing that Shinrei was staring at Murasakibara for some reason.

Shinrei let go of her luggage and grasped her hands together as she looked at the purple haired guy. "_Oni_…chan…?" she smiled. "Can I call you that?"

The guys and girls slowly looked towards their way and Murasakibara stared down at Shinrei with a cold face. "HMM…" he didn't blink. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What month were you born in?"

"July."

He grinned, "Sorry, you can't call me that. You're older than me."

"…Does it really matter?" she questioned, slowly losing her smile.

"I'll call you _onee_-chan, though," Murasakibara decided.

"What, why?" Shinrei slightly demanded, a bit sadden.

He sucked on his candy, "To torture you."

Azumi grabbed Shinrei's shoulder. "Don't start calling people '_oni_-chan,' Shinrei," Azumi whispered loudly.

"Why? I always wanted an older brother," Shinrei smiled again, waving to Murasakibara as Azumi dragged her away. "He's so tall! If I ever want to go out in the dark, I'll ask oni-chan to come with me. That'll scare away rapists!"

Yoshie snickered, "Why would you go out in the dark in the first place anyway?"

"Forget about Shinrei right now," Nao beamed, waving her arms to get their attention. "I just thought a way for us to get the bedrooms fair and square!"

Miyako pouted, "But Nao! The Master Room!"

"I don't really think that's necessary," Kuroko slowly raised his hand.

"Oh, no, no, no," Nao smirked, winking. "We all must be fair and square."

Kise smiled to the youngest sister, "How did you plan on doing this fair and square?" Though he didn't care what room he get, he wanted his roommate to be Kuroko at least.

"Well," Nao proudly hit her chest.

"First thing first," Akashi's voice got their attention easily. He smiled, "Why don't we introduce ourselves before doing so?"

"Oh, right," Yoshie nodded to herself.

"There's so many of you guys, I hope I won't mess up the names," Miyako thought out loud.

Aomine chuckled, "You'll be fine. Our names aren't that hard to remember."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "We shall soon see about that."

Nao left her luggage to the side and walked around, "Okay, gather here everyone."

"Eh, why?" Kagami questioned while his feet moved on its own.

They all stood in a circle, facing inwards. All the girls stood next to each other and the other part of the circle was the boys. Nao pointed to the right, "We'll go clockwise. So Azumi, why don't you start first?"

Azumi cleared her throat, "Inoue Azumi."

"…Yagami Yoshie."

"Hanato Miyako-_desu_."

"Uh, S-Shintani Shinrei."

"And I'm Yamagawa Nao-_chan_!"

"I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

"Heh, Aomine Daiki."

"My name is Kise Ryouta." He winked to the girls. The only one who responded was Nao's smile.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Damn, that's a long last name," Shinrei's eyes squinted.

"Midorima Shintarou, a cancer."

Miyako suddenly said, "Hey, me too!" Now he was off her black list.

"And lastly, Akashi Seijuurou," the redhead introduced himself.

Yoshie clapped her hands with an evil smirk, "O~KAY! Time to do this fair and square. Nao! What was your idea?"

Azumi almost snorted, "Are we seriously going with _her_ idea? I bet it's going to be something embarrassing and useless."

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Nao insisted. She went to her luggage. They heard papers being cut and she came back with pieces of papers. "Write your names on them first."

Nao handed it out to each and every one and they did as they were told (unwillingly-ish). With all of their names down, Nao collected them. "So, are you ready to tell us about this yet?" Kagami inquired curiously.

"Of course," she nodded enthusiastically. "You all have seen the house plans that we got in the mail, right?" They nodded. "In each bedroom, they are all numbered. So starting from the Master's room to bedroom number 4, I will draw each name. For example, I draw three papers and those three will have to share the Master's room together."

"What?!" Shinrei gasped.

"You have got to be kidding," Azumi slapped her face. She knew it wasn't anything great. "There is no way—"

"Sounds fun," Kise smirked with a nod. He looked at the guys, "Let's do this."

"No!" Kagami protested with a slight blush.

"I don't care as long as I get the Master's room," Miyako said. She narrowed her eyes to Nao, hoping her name will be drawn first so she can take the Master's room.

Yoshie shrugged, "Living in the same room with a boy? I don't care much."

Aomine snickered, "What if none of the guys' name isn't picked?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Yoshie told him. "Whoever lives with me, don't touch my things without my permission." She eyed to oldest sister, Azumi, in particular.

Midorima faked a cough, "I don't like the idea."

Murasakibara rolled his eyes, "Can we just draw the names already?"

Kuroko blinked, staring at everyone quietly.

Akashi smirked, "Yamagawa, how did you imagine the people being grouped? There are about twelve of us here."

Nao paused, "…Well, three will share the Master's bedroom and two people in each of the four bedrooms…"

"Which equals to eleven," Akashi told her. "There are two beds per room, but the master have only one large bed, I would assume."

Nao stared into space, trying to remember the numbers of bedrooms. Shinrei appeared at Nao's side and showed the maps of the two floors. "Nana, it reads Master, Bed 2, Bed 3, Bed 4, and Bed 5," Shinrei notified. "You were not thinking there'd be Bed 1, were you? Because the Master _is_ Bed 1, I think."

Nao quickly smiled, "WELL! Then the last person can sleep in the Family room!"

"Ack!" Kagami sweat dropped. He was getting a bad feeling for some reason. "Okay, can we just pick the rooms ourselves?"

Yoshie blinked, "And there's no need to have the last person get no bed. The boys or girls can totally share one, you know?"

"Agreed," Kise smiled widely. "There should be two beds per room, except for the Master."

"Alright, I'll draw right now!" Nao shuffled the folded the papers in hand hands behind her back.

Azumi frowned, "I can't believe this…"

"The first three who will get the Master's room is…" Nao took three and unfolded them. "Midorima, Yoshie… and Miyako."

While the green haired guy's mouth dropped, Miyako jumped with joy. "YAY!" Miyako grinned happily.

"T-that c-c-can't…" Midorima's voice shook and he pushed his glasses up. There was no way he would sleep in a room with TWO girls.

Nao drew the next two. "Bed 2, which is on the first floor, will now belong to Kuroko and Azumi," Nao said out loud.

Azumi glanced to Kuroko. He seemed neutral to it. But she wasn't.

"For Bed 3, on the second floor…" Nao unfolded two more papers. "Shinrei and Kise."

The blonde smiled politely over to the white haired girl. Shinrei had a still face and tugged on Nao's sleeve over and over.

"Bed 4 is me and Aomine," Nao said.

Now Aomine seemed somewhat uncomfortable. Nao noticed this and gave him a rather disgusted look.

"Finally, Bed 5…" Nao smiled, unfolding two. "…Is Akashi and Murasaki."

"I AM NOT going to sleep in the Family room, you hear me?!" Kagami glared, shooting out anger at the youngest sister: Nao.

Shinrei whispered to Nao, "And I don't want to sleep in the same room with a guy."

"But Kise looks nice," Nao smiled to the blonde.

"I know, but still!" Shinrei whined, her voice getting louder. "He looks like a player too! And you know I wanted a room on the second floor. _Bed 5_, to be exact!"

"…A player?" Kise chuckled uneasily. Does he really look like that?

Midorima had a vein on his head now, "I would very much prefer if I shared a room with a boy."

Azumi sighed, "Yeah, switch me and Midorima. I'll sleep with Yoshie and Miyako." Midorima's face brightened up a little.

Nao complained, "But that makes no different from home! You three shared the same room for how many years now?"

"…Shared for years?" Kuroko blinked, confused. Weren't they friends? How would they have shared the same room?

"Oh, I just remember," Aomine said, pointing a finger up. "Bed 4 had no tub."

Kagami stared at him, puzzled. "So?"

Aomine gave him a serious look. "Bed 4 only has a shower head. I would like a tub too, since it also have a showerhead, right? So I don't want Bed 4."

"Don't get picky, Daiki," Akashi smirked over to him.

"My turn to complain," Murasakibara said, raising his hand. "I don't want Bed 5. I rather have 3 or 4 because of the balcony that connects the two rooms."

Miyako and Yoshie were dancing together, happy to have the Master's room. The ones who were complaining started to get louder and Nao frowned, plugging her ears.

After half of an hour, the results were final and everyone was quite satisfied. Simply it was because they didn't draw their names. They all chose fairly enough.

"Man, they're no fun," Nao said, entering Bed 5 on the second floor.

Shinrei followed right in, smiling happily. There was small balcony through the window. She threw herself on the bed and sniffed the cool scent. "Why, Nana? Did you want to sleep in the same room with a boy or something?" she inquired, giggling to herself.

"Of course not," Nao sat on her bed. "I just thought it'll be fun if Azumi shared a room with a boy. That's all."

"Ah, evil," Shinrei nodded to her.

Nao laughed lightly, "What are you talking about? All of us sisters are and you know it."

In the Master's room, the other three sisters shared it. There was one large bed, but they were comfortable sleeping together on it. Miyako left her stuff on the floor and rushed into the bathroom.

Opening the two doors, Miyako gasped, "This bathroom's almost as big as a normal bedroom!" Azumi and Yoshie poked their head in. The door to the right was where the toilet was. Between the two sinks was the large tub. Miyako walked around, opening another door, which had the second toilet. The door right next to it was a large walk-in wardrobe and there were two long shelves. "I wonder what we should put in here!" Miyako started to laugh rather manly.

"Stop acting like an idiot," Azumi moved out of the bathroom. In the Master's room, there was a sitting area by four windows that formed a circular kind of thing. The view showed the backyard, which had a large cement area. "But I guess I can say that I won't get tired of living here for a long time."

Yoshie flattened her face, walking towards her luggage and dragged it to the bathroom and then to the wardrobe. She started to unpack while Miyako was going to each corner in there. "I guess the large space is great… but I feel bad for the three boys who are sharing a smaller room together."

"Yeah, too bad," Miyako shrugged.

"…Maybe all five of us sisters should share the Master's room," Yoshie suggested out loud.

Miyako approached her, tapping her chin. "Hm… I wouldn't mind," she blinked a couple of times. "But did you forget? Shinrei wanted to be on the second floor."

"Ah, right," Yoshie nodded once.

On the first floor, where Bed 2 was, Kuroko was unpacking while Aomine and Kagami were fighting over the second bed. Just because one of them would have to sleep by the sitting area, which had same windows as the Master's room, showing the backyard. They didn't want Kuroko to be there so they were trying to get one of the other to sleep on the couch of the sitting area.

On the second floor, Kise and Midorima were sharing Bed 4. While Midorima's back was facing the window, where the balcony was, something slammed loudly on the windows and Kise let out a short surprise yell.

"Geez, Murasakibara-cchi," Kise sweat dropped, going to the door to the balcony.

Murasakibara's fists were on the window and when Kise stepped out, the purple haired guy smiled. "Hello, neighbor."

"You should be unpacking," Kise told him, going to the left to check on Akashi in Bed 3. Kise blinked and saw Akashi had already finished unpacking, lying back on his bed. And Murasakibara's stuff was still inside the suitcase.

Murasakibara entered Bed 4 and jumped on Midorima's bed. "…Murasakibara," Midorima's glasses flashed. "Go back to _your_ room."

"This is practically my room now too," Murasakibara childishly put his nose in the air. He rolled around on the bed back and forth.

"How is it any part of your room?" Midorima questioned in a lower voice. He had a vein on his head too.

Back to Bed 5, Nao had a sudden idea. "Let's do an Ice Breaker tonight!" she suggested, smiling to the already unhappy white haired girl.

"Eh, whyyyy?" Shinrei inquired, slamming her face into her pillow. "We already introduced each other… and that's enough."

Nao giggled, "Don't be shy now. You opened up a bit when you were talking to Murasaki."

"…I thought his last name was longer than that," Shinrei sat up with flat eyes.

The dark gray haired girl smiled, "I like Murasaki better. That's all."

"…Murasaki…bara?" Shinrei tried to recall his full last name.

"Then it's decided!" Nao cheered, hurrying to finish to put her things away in the walk-in closet. And then she walked out the door, "I'll go tell everyone that we'll do one tonight!"

Shinrei snapped her head to her and Nao had already left. '_Man_,' she frowned sadly.

Nao walked down the hall. On both sides, there was an open view of the family room and the living room. There was stairs between the hall she was in and the living room. Then she entered a room, which was called a Game room in the map, and she walked down the little stairs and made a right turn. Down the hall of the short hall, both bedrooms 3 and 4 were opened. She knocked while looking at both rooms.

"Hi ya!" she waved. The four boys looked at her. "8PM, sharp. House meeting in the family room."

"For what?" Akashi asked, still lying in his bed.

"An Ice Breaker," Nao beamed.

"What?" Midorima appeared pissed. He was pulling on Murasakibara's arm to get him off of his bed.

Kise chuckled, sitting on his bed. "Okay. We'll be there," he told her.

Nao gave them another smile before leaving. Going back in the same hall, she made a right turn, going up the short stairs (there was another sitting area between the two short stairs). Taking an instant right turn, she walked down the stairs to the first floor. It leads her towards the one 'public' bathroom in front of her. She took a left and walked into the open Master room.

"8PM, Ice Breaker!" she waved.

Azumi flattened her face. Yoshie's mouth dropped. Miyako blinked, "…Why?"

"See you all there in the family room," Nao quickly said, walking away. She rushed through the 'breakfast room', to the family room, and made a left turn. She walked into Bed 2, which was also opened and she paused at the door.

"Remember, we're going to take turns _each_ week!" Kagami glared, pointing at Aomine.

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine nodded with a snicker, starting to unpack on _his_ bed.

Kuroko took notice of Nao and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh," she smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you guys that we'll do a Ice Breaker in the family room at 8PM."

"…Too much work," Aomine glanced away, making a lazy face.

"Why the hell are we doing that for?" Kagami questioned, staring tiredly at her. He was worn-out from arguing with Aomine.

Kuroko looked to Kagami. "Why not?" he inquired. "It's to get to know everyone better since we'll be living together for the rest of the three years."

Aomine seemed surprised. "…I thought we change house every year," he said.

"Really?" Kuroko blinked. He was unsure now.

Nao giggled, "Actually, if we end up not liking each other, we can file a report and change house the next year."

"Oh, that's right," Kagami nodded to her.

Aomine grinned, "Well then, I hope Kagami will leave next year then."

Kagami shot the blue haired guy a glare, but then Nao's voice said, "See you guys in the family room tonight." And then she left.


	2. Ice Breaker Attack!

**Chapter 2 – Ice Breaker Attack!**

The pink haired and golden-eyed girl, Miyako, the middle sister, was probably the only one who was interested in exploring the whole place of the large house. There were 2-car garages, a place to do laundry, the kitchen, dining, breakfast, family, and living room on the first floor. There was even the Study Room, which was by Bed 2 where Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine sleep. Salmon haired and sky blue eyed, Yoshie, joined the middle sister and they went up the second floor.

"Why did they call this the Media room?" Yoshie questioned. They walked into another rather large empty rooms. "What's an Owner's Retreat?"

The questions were never answered as the two girls came across the stairs that lead to the attic. "…Should we check up there?" Miyako inquired, taking Yoshie's hand. The way to the attic creeped her out even though it looked nice and super clean.

"Of course," Yoshie smiled daringly, walking first. Miyako gripped Yoshie's hand and they begun walking up the stairs.

"Hey," Kise called. The girls looked down and he smiled up at them. "It's almost eight."

"Aw, too bad," Yoshie shrugged. Miyako sighed in relief as they head back down. "So, Kise-chan, was it?" Yoshie blinked at the tall blonde. He nodded. "Were you following us?" This was the only way to the attic after all.

He smiled, "I heard your voices and I thought I should let you two know."

"Uh-huh," Miyako flattened her eyes at him. After leaving the Owner's Retreat and the Media room, they went down the stairs. "School won't start until a few days and we're already doing an Ice Breaker," Miyako complained a little, yawning.

"It'll be fun, don't worry," Kise assured with a grin.

Arriving in the family room on the first floor, the three saw there were Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, and Shinrei.

Shinrei ran towards the two girls happily. "Finally!" she breathed in heavily, hugging Miyako. "What took you girls so long?"

Miyako patted on her back, looking around curiously. "I see three more are missing," she blinked a couple of times.

Kise walked over to Kagami and stared at Kagami's questioning frozen face. "…Kagami-cchi, what's wrong?" the blonde questioned.

"I told you not to add 'cchi' to my name," Kagami sharply turned to the blonde with a light glare. With a pause, Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I was just thinking back that a few minutes ago… that Shintani was all quiet. But with the girls, she's a total different person."

Akashi smirked, "She was probably just afraid of the tall guys in the same room."

Shinrei pouted a little.

"Who?" Miyako demanded, crossing her arms. "If you're talking me, then you're sooo wrong! I know how to deal with tall people!"

Aomine snorted, "_Tall_ men?"

Miyako pushed Shinrei away and moved to a wider area. "You dive and kick their knees backwards!" she demonstrated, moving around as she said 'dive' and 'kick'.

"And this one's weird," Midorima shook his head. How could she be a cancer like him?

Miyako blinked, staring at what Midorima was holding. "You're the weird one, Midorima-kun," she pointed at the stuffed Hello Kitty in his left hand. "It's kinda cute that someone like you even own one, but… seriously?"

"It's my good luck charm of the day," he pushed up his glasses at her.

Yoshie laughed evilly and stopped without saying anything.

Kuroko blinked as Murasakibara's figure walked on the open hallway. And then Kuroko looked over to the clock in the room. "There's only three minutes left," he told everyone.

Shortly after Murasakibara (with a plastic bag of sweets in his arms) walked into the family room, Nao came running down the other stairs from the right. At the bottom step, she stared at everyone with a blank expression. In her arms were her blankets and pillow. "…Huh?" Nao didn't blink at them.

"What are you doing?" Murasakibara questioned, staring at her stuff she brought with her.

Nao walked up to the group slowly. "I thought we were going to have some kind of sleep over," she replied, a bit confused that everyone didn't bring their stuff to sleep on.

"What?" Midorima felt like he almost choked on something.

"Why didn't you say so?" Miyako smiled brightly. "I'll be right back! Let's go, Yoshie!" Miyako took the salmon haired girl's hand and dragged her off without her consent.

Nao cheerfully shouted after them, "Don't forget to remind Azumi too!"

Aomine sighed lazily and noticed that Kuroko was already gone. "…I can't believe this," the dark skinned guy said. "It's too much work over an Ice Breaker."

Murasakibara saw Akashi up on the open hallway of the second floor. "Aka-chin!" he called. The redhead stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked down to them. "Bring our blankets and pillows! We're going to sleep over in the family room tonight!"

Akashi had an emotionless face and then turned back the other way, on his way to his room.

"…That was easier than I thought," Kise stared quietly where Akashi was. '_Would Akashi-cchi actually do it_?'

Nao saw Kagami give in and heading to his bedroom room and Kuroko returned with his sleeping stuff. Time passed a bit. Kagami, Azumi, Yoshie, and Miyako brought their stuff. When Akashi returned, he only brought his stuff so Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise had to go back to their rooms themselves. Aomine and Shinrei then went off to get their stuff since everyone were all doing it already.

Before long it was already five after eight. Everyone lay out a sheet on the floor, with the pillow and blanket to the side, and they were all sitting in a broken circle again. The girls were together and the guys were grouped next to one another. Starting from the north side, clockwise, it was Azumi, Yoshie, Nao, Shinrei and then Miyako. Then it continued to Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Kagami, and then Murasakibara.

"Mind if I ask why we're doing this again, Nao?" Azumi glared over to the dark gray haired girl.

"Well, one of the reason is…" Nao smiled to herself, looking up at the ceiling. "Since we're living with such tall boys, I thought I—we—should get to know each other and become closer."

"Oh," Yoshie looked at the boys, but was looking at Aomine for some reason. "If you guys are tall, do any of you play sports?"

"…Yeaaah," Aomine replied slowly.

Yoshie gestured with her right hand, "All of you."

"Yep," Kise smiled to her.

Miyako yawned loudly. She hoped this Ice Breaker, which hadn't even started yet, would end soon. "Duh, Yoshie. Since they're so tall, why would they let the opportunity escape? They'll make all the girls in school go crazy for them."

"I bet it's the only thing they're good at," Azumi lightly chuckled.

"Of course not," Akashi smirked a little. "We all have another talent or two."

Nao smiled, blinking twice. "Which sports are you guys all going to join?"

"Basketball," Kuroko replied, his eyes lighting up a bit.

Shinrei smiled with a nod.

"All of you?" Yoshie pointed.

"Yep," Kagami proudly said. "We're all planning to join the Basketball Club here and make the school the best in Japan."

"For at least three years they'll be the best, yeah," Miyako snickered.

Yoshie had doubtful eyes. "Are you guys good?"

Akashi smiled, "You may come and watch our practice or matches in the future." He had faith in all of the guys. "You won't be disappointed, Yagami Yoshie."

Yoshie smirked at him, "Okay then. I'll take that invitation."

Shinrei pursed her lips together, '_I want to be invited too_…'

"By the way," Kuroko looked at the girls, one by one. "The seven of us are friends from middle school… So what are your relationships with each other?" All the five girls smiled.

Aomine blinked at him, "Huh, why are you asking, Tetsu?"

"Because," Kuroko scratched his head. "Yamagawa mentioned the girls sleeping with each other for years…"

"Sleeping with each other?" Murasakibara slowly made a disgusted face.

Yoshie threw her pillow at him. "It's not what you think it is!" she exclaimed, disgusted with Murasakibara's thoughts. Or whatever he had.

"Yeah, we're sisters," Miyako nodded to them, smiling innocently.

The guys stared in disbelieves. Akashi was shocked to the ends of the earth because he had never thought of that possibility. They just seemed like close friends to him.

"No way," Kise said, eyeing the girls closely.

"Half sisters," Azumi sighed at the girls, face palming herself. "We all have the same dad… but different moms."

"Ohhhh…" Aomine and Kagami both nodded at the same time.

Murasakibara flattened his face, "Your dad must have been pretty messed up to sleep with different women at the same time."

Nao chuckled nervously, "Anyway, that was the past so let's not talk about it."

"Sisters, huh?" Midorima pushed up his glasses. "You're all at the same age then?" Since they were all attending the same year.

"Yep!" Miyako replied, giving the green haired guy a pleasant smile. "With Azumi being the oldest and Nao the youngest."

"HEY," Yoshie suddenly remembered, narrowing her eyes Murasakibara. "Give my pillow back."

He hugged it and shook his head immaturely. "Nah, it's mine now," he said with flat eyes. Yoshie stood up and walked towards him and then grabbed her pillow. She tried to pull it but he held on tightly. "Beg me," he said.

Yoshie glared, "Like hell I would!"

Shinrei finally spoke up, "Oni-chan, give it back to her!"

"No!" Murasakibara flattened his face. "Sacrifice your pillow for hers then, Shin-nee-chan."

Azumi slapped her face again, daydreaming off.

"Atsushi," Akashi called, looking at the purpled haired guy.

Murasakibara let the pillow go as soon as Akashi said his name and Yoshie almost fell backwards. She beamed, hugging her pillow as she returned to her place. "You got lucky, Yagami-nee-chan," Murasakibara smiled to the salmon haired girl. "You should be careful next time."

"Yagami-_nee_-chan?" Yoshie flattened her eyes at him. "You think I'm older than you?"

He nodded, smiling wider, "You were born in June."

"Who told you?" Yoshie narrowed her eyes now.

He pointed to Shinrei, "Shin-nee-chan told me which months you all were born."

Nao gave Shinrei a confused look. "When did YOU have the time to talk to him?" she questioned strangely.

Shinrei grasped her hands together, "When oni-chan and I were alone, of course!"

"…How do you deal with a guy like him?" Nao inquired.

"Oh… well because Yoshie is almost like oni-chan, don't you think?" Shinrei giggled.

Yoshie snapped, "HOW SO?"

"You're both sadistic," Shinrei replied with a grin.

Yoshie threw her pillow to Shinrei's face. "I'm not a sadist," both Yoshie and Murasakibara denied at the same time.

While Shinrei threw Yoshie's pillow back gently, Aomine yawned. "…Sisters, huh?" he blinked, staring at them with boredom.

"Didn't Midorima-kun already say that?" Miyako pointed to the green haired guy.

Aomine snickered, "I have nothing else to say, that's all."

"HMMM…" Nao grinned. Azumi looked at her, knowing something stupid may come up again. Nao then said as she clapped her hands once, "Then we should title this the _Sports and Sisters_! Double S for short!"

Kagami gave the dark gray haired girl a baffled face, "For what?"

"The events of our first year together, of course," Nao replied excitedly.

Aomine questioned next, "Why wasn't it called the _Basketball and Sisters_?"

Miyako smirked as she looked away, "Then that would make it BS for bullshit, haha?"

"Man, I can see it now," Yoshie chuckled. "This year is going to the BS, everyone!" she stood up, making two fists. And shortly sat back down.

"Don't say it that way, Yagami," Midorima said, pushing up his glasses. "I rather have a calm year than a storm."

"Then it'll be boring, Midorima-cchi," Kise lightly laughed.

Nao pouted to Yoshie, "Don't call it BS. It should be Double S!"

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other, shrugging at the same time. Azumi frowned, rubbing her face. "HEY, if we're just talking and not doing the Ice Breaker…" the oldest sister started to say.

"Oh, right," Nao sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Let's do this nice and easy… and then we'll talk casually again."

Kise winked. "Sounds good, Yamagawa."

Nao smiled warmly and patted on Shinrei's back. "We'll play Shinrei's favorite Ice Breaker activity," she told everyone.

Shinrei blushed happily. Azumi, Miyako, and Yoshie had confused expressions. "…She had one?" Azumi inquired.

"I'll be the fa… faci…?" Shinrei wanted volunteered, but wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

"Facilitator," Nao told her.

"Yes," Shinrei raised her hand high in the air. "This activity game is called Hovda," she told everyone, standing up. "There's no time limit because the game will end itself eventually."

"Never heard of it," Kagami stared at her with a tired face.

Shinrei smiled, "This game gets people moving and interact with others. It's fun! You'll love it!"

"…I don't know," Kagami slowly looked away. "I think I interact enough with these guys."

"Then _come_ to us girls," Yoshie grinned.

"Shinrei, continue," Azumi told her, quite interested in seeing the game.

Shinrei moved away from her spot and slightly towards the middle. "First we'll begin the game, clapping to each word 'mingle' while walking around," Shinrei told them. "You say it three times like this: mingle, mingle, min~gle! Mingle, mingle, min~gle!" She clapped each time she said mingle and walking around at the same time. "All of you do this until I call a number."

"…Okay?" Aomine looked even more tired than Kagami.

"Each number means a different action," Shinrei continued to introduce. "Nana, Mimi, come here." The dark gray haired and the pink haired girl both stood up and walked to her. "When I call out number 2 during your mingling, you find ONE person and carry them."

Nao smiled as Miyako put her arms around Nao's neck. As Miyako slightly jumped, Nao caught her in her arms and carried her off the ground. Nao was taller and stronger than Miyako. "Did you gain weight, Miyako?" Nao questioned.

"No!" Miyako replied with a pout.

Shinrei gestured to her two sisters. "But if it feels uncomfortable, the person A can just kneeled on one knee and person B can sit on person A's leg," she said. Nao put Miyako down and kneeled down with her other knee up. Miyako sat on Nao's leg and winked at the boys.

"Oh, okay," Kagami nodded. He made a face when he thought about carrying a guy. "The knee part sounds fair enough," he quickly said with a sweat drop.

"I bet you won't be able to carry me," Murasakibara grinned at Kagami. They were sitting next to each other so Murasakibara caught Kagami's expression a few seconds ago.

"Shut up," Kagami snapped his head at him. "You can't be THAT heavy even if you're very tall."

Shinrei continued, despite feeling uncomfortable with the others interrupting. "And when I say number 3…" Shinrei waved over to Yoshie. The salmon haired girl stood up and went next to Nao and Miyako. "You make a teeter totter. One person will stand still between the two people. That two will teeter tottering on each side of the person in the middle, pretending to go up and down on a teeter totter."

Nao grabbed Miyako, making her stand between the two while Nao and Yoshie pretended to be on a teeter-totter.

"When I call number 4…" Shinrei smiled over to Azumi. Azumi sat still for a good one second and still hadn't moved. "Um… _Azu_?"

"Aw," Nao grinned. "Azumi-nee-chan won't come over because Shinrei chose her last…!"

Azumi shot a glare at the dark gray haired girl and didn't say a word.

Kise stood up, "I'll do it."

While the blonde stood up to walk over to the girls, Shinrei said, "Number 4 is a train." Nao grabbed Miyako's shoulders while Yoshie grabbed Nao's shoulder. Kise smiled, taking Yoshie's shoulders and the four of them moved forward. "The person in the front will have to say CHOO CHOO too."

"Choo, choo!" Miyako giggled, leading the train circularly.

"For number five…" Shinrei looked around for more volunteers. Kuroko got up silently and walked to the train group. "It's a merry-go-around. One person will stand as the other four hold hands and circle around the one person in the middle."

The train broke up. Miyako took both Nao and Kise's hand, Kise taking Yoshie, with Yoshie taking Nao's hand. Kuroko stared blinkingly as the four people happily took sidesteps to their right, smiling at Kuroko in the middle.

"You look so happy, Kise," Nao laughed at his slight blush.

"Because Kuroko-cchi's cute," the blonde honestly said. Yoshie snickered at him.

"Aw, how cute," Miyako laughed a little.

"For the final one, number six," Shinrei giggled at the group. Murasakibara now volunteered, since it looked like they were having fun by themselves. "It's like a mini van. Can you guys partner up and pretend to be in a mini van?"

Nao took Kuroko's arm, being the two people in front of the 'van' while Miyako and Kise were behind Nao and Kuroko. Yoshie gave Murasakibara an uncomfortable look before they stood next to each other and stood behind Miyako and Kise.

"Like this, Shin-nee-chan?" the purpled haired guy waved to her.

She nodded, going to Kuroko and Nao. "The van moves so you four will follow Kuroko-san and Nana… Kuroko-san, you're driving while Nana looks at a map."

Kuroko's hands moved up and pretended to drive while Nao pretended to look at a map.

Shinrei went to the two people in the middle. "Mimi and Kise-san, you're both kids who are fighting," she told them. Shinrei waved her hands in front of her, trying to show how they would do it.

Miyako waved her hands girly to Kise and he did the same to her. Their fingers playfully hit each other while chuckling at each other.

Shinrei went to the back of the 'van'. "Yoshi and oni-chan, you both are asleep because this is a long road trip," the white haired girl smiled.

Murasakibara put his palms together next to his cheek and leaned towards Yoshie's head. Yoshie did the same with her hands, but leaned away from him. '_This is a bit boring_,' Yoshie thought. How will the whole game play out?

"And that's it," Shinrei laughed softly. The six of them stopped and walked back to their spot and remain standing. "So I'll say this again, everyone moves around saying 'mingle' three times and over again. When I call out a number, you do that action with the people around you. If you don't have anyone to complete the action with, you're out. So you go off to the side and cheer like your life depends on it. This process continues until there is two people left or until I call off the game. The people remaining are the winners. Got it, everyone?"

"Yes," Midorima stood up, pushing up his glasses. "Today is supposed to be a neutral day to cancers, but with my good luck charm, I will be the victor."

Miyako grinned, "Oh, getting cocky already, Midorima-kun?"

The others, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, and Azumi stood up too. "This game sounds competitive," Akashi smirked. "Shintani, was this game supposed to be for a big group?"

"Uh, yeshhhh," Shinrei nodded, wondering how he would guess it right away. "But this'll work out either way. Let's get ready!"

Everyone gathered to the center while Shinrei stood on top of the sofa near by. Aomine frowned, "This better not be boring…"

Shinrei was hurt by his words and made a fist at him. '_I'll show you how fun this can be and I _hope_ you lose_!' she thought to herself, glaring the other way. She cleared her throat, smiling at everyone. "…Start mingling!"

Everyone begun clapping their hands on each 'mingle' they said. They walked around and between others for a few seconds. Miyako eyed Yoshie and they kept their eye contact as they moved around. Murasakibara noticed the two girls staring at each other and smirked.

"…TWO!" Shinrei shouted.

Yoshie reached for Miyako, but then Murasakibara swept Miyako off her feet and held her in his arms. "Eh!" Yoshie glared while Miyako made a speechless face. Yoshie rushed around to find another person.

Nao let Midorima carry her, Azumi sat on Kuroko's leg, and Akashi was sitting on Kise's leg. Aomine and Kagami were at different ends and ran for Yoshie and then taking her wrists. They pulled on her, shouting all of the sudden.

"What in the world?" Azumi stared at the threesome who struggled with each other.

Kuroko blinked, "I wonder who'll be out."

'_Die, Aomine, die_!' Shinrei cheered in her head.

"I got her first!" Kagami narrowed his eyes at Aomine.

"Heh, not in my book," Aomine grinned, pushing Kagami back and forth.

Yoshie made a dry face, struggling to stay balance. Akashi and Kise just watched the threesome from where they were.

Nao smiled at Midorima, pushing her glasses to see him better. "My, you're so strong, Midorima~" she giggled.

He glanced away, eyes twitching. "Well, um…" He had never carried a girl in his arms before. She was unbelieving as light as a feather. Maybe all girls are.

Aomine and Kagami were still struggling with Yoshie. Murasakibara moved his upper body from side to side, still carrying Miyako in the air. "Hurry up, you two," he complained.

Miyako looked at Murasakibara, happy about him being tall. She could see the whole world from there!

"Uh," Kagami fell off to the side. Aomine had just pushed him, but Yoshie was falling with Kagami too. And somehow, Yoshie ended up sitting on Kagami's lap when he fell on his back.

"Aomine-san OUTTT!" Shinrei declared.

"That counted?!" the dark blue haired guy shouted over to the white haired girl.

She nodded firmly, "Yes, now admit defeat!"

"I can't believe our ace lost first," Kise covered his mouth from laughing.

Yoshie flattened her face, "…I'm going to kill Murasakibara-chan for this." Her Miyako seemed enchanted by the purple haired guy at the moment, making Miyako forget all about Yoshie.

Everyone moved away from each other while Aomine went to the other end of the room from Shinrei. "Mingle!" Shinrei beamed, pointing to the group.

"Mingle, mingle, min~gle!" they call started walking and clapping.

Yoshie narrowed her eyes Murasakibara. She couldn't help but felt he purposely took Miyako away from her. Murasakibara wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, but she won't let her own guard for a single second.

"…FOUR!" Shinrei shouted.

Kagami couldn't exactly remember what four was, but for sure he needed three other people to do the action together. Nao screamed, grabbing Azumi's arm and Kagami's arm. Kise quickly joined them as Kagami realized it was a train. "Choo, choo!" Kagami lead his group around. Nao was behind Kagami, behind Nao was Azumi and Kise right at the end.

The other group… Akashi, Miyako, and Yoshie were together (with Akashi leading). The other was Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kuroko (with Murasakibara leading). All of them were already lined up too.

"Choo, choo, come here, Aka-chin," Murasakibara called. "Let those girls lose."

Miyako, who was behind the redhead, hissed, "Don't be sexist, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi smirked, "Choo, choo… Tetsuya, over here." Akashi rather be the one who lead the train around. What's more, eventually they'd all turn on each other as the number of people decreases anyway. So he didn't care who would end up losing first.

"AH," both Murasakibara and Midorima watched as Kuroko went behind Yoshie casually.

Yoshie smiled happily, "Yay, Kuroko-chan!"

"Oni-chan and cancer guy, OUT!" Shinrei shouted at them, laughing.

"Kuroko, you bastard," Midorima glared. Kuroko smiled a little and remained intact with Akashi's train.

Miyako laughed loudly, "That's what happened when you're cocky, Midorima-kun! And way-a-go, Akashi-kun!"

"TAKE THAT!" Yoshie smirked, almost giving Murasakibara a middle finger.

'_Oh_…' Shinrei had a sudden realization. Murasakibara and Midorima walked to Aomine's side. '_I don't think clapping was apart of this game… or was it_?' Shrugging, she beamed, "MINGLE!"

They started to chant the 'mingle' again. Azumi looked at the number of people who are still playing. '_Eight of us left_,' she thought. She blinked at Akashi, who smiled at her. It was as if he knew what she would be thinking. But it wasn't like she was thinking. Her mind was just wandering off as they continued to mingle.

"FIVE!"

The whole group moved forward towards each other at the same time. Miyako bounced right out and fell a few steps back. Tripping and losing her balance, someone caught her and she smiled up at Aomine. "Sorry about that," she laughed.

Pushing her to stand back up on her own, Aomine frowned. Miyako ran off as the other people tried to get five. "I just want to start another game again," Aomine said, itching to win the next one.

"Out of my way, Nao!" Azumi pulled on her shirt.

"Nooo!" Nao cried. "We should be helping each other!"

Yoshie grabbed Kagami's shirt. "You're pulling my hair!" she shot him a death glare.

Both Kuroko and Miyako were pushed back by the others. Akashi grabbed Azumi's hand and Kise's hand. Kagami somehow was pushed into the middle as Nao took Kise's hand and Azumi's hand. The merry-go-around was now complete.

"Aw, man!" Miyako frowned, hugging Kuroko for comfort.

He smiled and patted on her back. "Better luck next time, Hanato," he said.

Yoshie frowned, realizing that she had lost too and joined Miyako, hugging Kuroko.

The mingle continued. "Haha, TWO!" Shinrei laughed.

Kise smiled at Azumi, reaching his hand to her. She was going to take it, but then Kagami pushed the blonde out of the way and carried Azumi into his arms. Akashi had already got Nao in his arms and Kise sighed. "Don't play so rough, Kagami-cchi," Kise smiled sadly.

Kagami chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm not going to lose."

"I'll be the victor here," Akashi told him, smirking. "Right, Yamagawa?"

She blinked and giggled. "We won't know until the end, Akashi," she patted on his cheek. He blinked. "But as a competitor, I won't lose easily!"

"Mingle time!" Shinrei giggled, enjoying watching people losing little by little. Azumi, Nao, Akashi, and Kagami clapped as they mingled. "…THREE."

By the time Kagami turned around, the other three had already formed the teeter-totter, with Akashi in the middle. Kagami frowned as Shinrei yelled him to go to the sidelines.

"MINGLE!" The remaining three clapped and walked around. Shinrei didn't wait long and called, "TWO." Nao smiled happily, hoping Azumi would pair up with her. But then Akashi took a hold of Azumi and carried her away from Nao's reach. "NANA OUT!"

"Noooo! Azumi! MY LOVE!" Nao called, reaching out her hand to the oldest. But Azumi completely ignored her, looking away. As Nao teared up, she looked at Akashi's way, "_Hey_," Nao pouted at Akashi, putting her hands on her hips.

Akashi smirked, putting Azumi back on her feet as Azumi flattened her face at Nao. "Like I said, I will win," a smirk spread across his face. "You lost your chance to win with me and this is the price you pay."

Nao eyes grew wide with amusement filled together with hate, "You _bully_. I'll get you next time!"

Akashi smirked secretively, "Challenge… accepted."

Aomine shouted, walking to the center, "Time for round two!"

Shinrei whined, "Ehhh? No, I'm done for tonight."

"I agree," Miyako was already under her blanket. Everyone gave her a surprised look. "I need some sleep… so go to bed."

Kagami groaned, "Man, we didn't even do action six yet." He wanted to try it out at least once. The mini van sounded fun. When Kagami started to head over to his spot, he noticed Kuroko and Murasakibara had already gone under their covers too.

Nao raced her own as Azumi did the same. "Last one up, turn off the lights please!" Nao chirped.

"No, I got it," Shinrei said, heading towards the light switch. When everyone went to their spot and going under their blankets, she inquired, "Did everyone make sure the doors and windows are locked?"

"Don't worry," Kise smiled over to her. He turned to lay on his stomach and smirked. "If a burglar comes in, I'll protect you girls."

Shinrei happily nodded, "Okay! I'll be counting on you."

"Ah, Shin-nee-channnn," Murasakibara started to whined. "I thought that was my job."

Shinrei blushed, "Oni-chan?! I'm sorry! You're the only one fit for the position!"

Azumi gagged, wondering if Murasakibara was just joking around.

Aomine snorted. "Murasakibara sleeps like a rock," the dark skinned guy said. "He won't even heard a single step if some thief came wandering in."

"YOU'RE the one who sleeps like a rock, Mine-chin," the purple haired guy continued to whine.

"Tetsuya's a light sleeper," Akashi told them. "He'll take care of the thief."

Kagami snapped, "Like Kuroko could even pull a punch!"

Turning the lights off, Shinrei walked over to her place. She thought she had recorded in her head where to step, but then she stepped on someone's stomach. "HOLY _BITCH_, SHINREI!" Yoshie cried in pain.

Shinrei fell on the floor loudly and moaned. Kuroko turned on the lights and looked over to the girls. "Ow, ow," Shinrei slowly sat up. "Sorry, Yoshi… I didn't mean it."

Yoshie turned on her side, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, yeah…" she mumbled. "I know."

"You girls okay over there?" Kise called, glancing to them.

"Yeah," Shinrei and Yoshie grumbled.

"I'm turning off the lights now," Kuroko said, waiting for Shinrei to head to her place to sleep. When she did, he turned off the lights.

Miyako hummed and yawned. But then Kise cried in pain and someone fell on the floor. "Who is it now?" Miyako flattened her face in the dark.

"Ow…" Kuroko's voice muffled.

"Kuroko-cchiiii…!" Kise moaned and coughing.

"Kuroko, you okay?" Kagami sat up and Kuroko nodded in the dim room.

Midorima closed his eyes, hoping no one would trip on his glasses beside him. "This is why we shouldn't be sleeping in the family room," he said.

"Don't say that," Nao giggled. Her eyes were still open, but her vision blurred. As everyone seemed to have quiet down, she rolled on her stomach and put her black glasses on. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark and she noticed that Miyako was still awake, lying on her stomach and looking right back at Nao.

"Hey," Miyako whispered to Nao. "Do you know when we'll find out what our classrooms are?"

Nao pursed her lips together, thinking. "Don't they usually put them up on the first day of school when you enter?" she asked out loud. With Miyako shrugging, Nao looked over Yoshie's body to Azumi. "_Nee_, _nee_, Azumi-nee-chan… do you know?"

"Of course it will be posted up on the first day of school," Azumi replied annoyingly.

Akashi's voice then said, "I heard there were ten classrooms per classmen."

"Oh, then there's a chance one of us will be alone," Yoshie said, blinking up at the ceiling. She took her red glasses and rolled on her stomach. "I hope someone here will be in my class. I get a bit nervous meeting new people."

"It soooo doesn't seem that way," Murasakibara rolled over on his right side, blinking at Azumi's back. She was a couple of yards away from where he was.

Before Yoshie could response, Kuroko said, "I don't think any of us would be in a classroom alone." He was already in his sleeping spot.

"I hope so," Shinrei's voice giggled. "You guys are a lot funnier than I thought."

"I still want to play that game," Aomine said, slightly dissatisfied.

"It's called Hovda," Azumi told him. "…I say it was a good activity. We should do it again sometime."

Midorima sighed, "You only say it's a good because you won."

"That's not true," Azumi opened her eyes, moving to look over to him. "But I don't think I have to explain myself to you."

Kise chuckled, "Then, who'll be the next facilitator?"

"I vote for Azumi!" Nao quickly said, smiling.

"Sure," Azumi smirked. "I'll enjoy it while you all fight for each other."

Kagami grinned, excited. "I won't lose this time," he announced.

"Me too!" Miyako yawned.

Midorima frowned, turning on his side. "…Good night," he said. Everyone had a pause and he blinked, looking up. "What, did you guys still want to talk?"

"No," Shinrei blinked.

"I kinda still do," Yoshie scratched her face.

Aomine smirked, "You know, there's always tomorrow. School won't start until three days, remember?"

"Then good night it is," Miyako smiled, wrapping herself up in her blanket.

Shinrei squealed, rolling next to Miyako's body. "Mimi's so cute!" she giggled.

"Stop it…" Miyako mumbled as Shinrei hugged her from the back.

Midorima was pretty much next to them and had a vein on his head. "GOOD NIGHT," he said again.

"Sleep tight," Miyako yawned as Shinrei rolled back to her spot. "Don't let the bed bugs bite… or the floor bugs?"

"Night, night," Kuroko said, closing his eyes.

"Night, everyone," Nao smiled.

"Yep, night," Murasakibara mumbled.

"Good night," Kise and Akashi said at the same time.

"…Yeah," Kagami still feel wide awake.

"Nighty night," Shinrei whispered, getting comfortable on the hard floor.

Aomine frowned, "Night."

"Good night," Yoshie and Azumi said in unison.

As everyone got quiet and was sure someone had already gone to sleep because one of the sisters was snoring, Kagami blinked. "You know," he whispered. "It's not even nine o'clock yet."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Question... does Akashi call Momoi by her first name too? I only read a bit of the manga after the Anime.

And thanks for reading!


	3. The Sisters' Short Intros

**Chapter 3 – The Sisters' Short Intros**

The dim light of the sunrise peeked through the curtains and touched Shinrei's face. After a few minutes, she was awake, but kept her eyes closed. '…_Everyone is still asleep_?' she wondered, turning to lie on her back. Upside down, she opened her eyes stared at everyone who was sleeping in the family room together. Her body was hurting from sleeping on the floor and wondered if the others were feeling the same thing.

The days before high school was just getting started. She smiled and couldn't wait to spend a lot of time with her sisters. Feeling too excited, she stretched her body and then sat up. When she looked around, Akashi had just moved to sit up as well. Shinrei then noticed to her right, where the pinked haired girl was, Miyako's blanket wasn't her over her. And her shirt was a little awkward, which showed her belly button. Shinrei panicked a little and quickly covered her younger sister's belly with the blanket and looked to Akashi nervously at the corner of her eyes.

He had rolled up his blankets and walked out of the room without a single glance. Shinrei sighed in relief and pouted to Miyako. '_Why isn't she under her blanket when she always gets cold_?' Shinrei asked to herself. '_Be thankful, Mimi, I just protected you_!'

Shintani Shinrei, the girl with long white hair, always keeping it straight and untied. When it comes to people who she rarely knows, she was known as the quiet one out of the sisters. But when she's alone with her sisters, she talks a lot and loves to have fun.

Neatly rolling up her belongings, Shinrei quietly left the family room. Five minutes after, Midorima sat up and stretched his arms.

'…_I'm not sleeping on the floor ever again_,' he declared to himself, putting on his glasses tiredly. His body hurt all over, but it was his back that was aching the most. Trying to remember how he agreed to sleep in the family room, he got up and took his blankets and pillow, walking out of the room.

Time passed. Shinrei walked out of bedroom number 5 in a big black T-shirt and faded blue jeans. '_I bet the girls aren't even up yet_,' she complained mentally. The second floor balcony that showed the family room below was just next to her and she looked down at the others. She noticed Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise were not present. They must have got up already. Pouting, Shinrei leaned her arms on the hall's short wall and just stared down to let the time pass.

Just a minute after, Azumi's eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling. '…_What a dream_,' she thought with a sigh. Feeling her back was hurting, she moved and sat up. Nao had also sat up from where she was and the two girls were staring at each other. Though between the two girls was Yoshie, who was still sleeping.

Nao smiled with a wave and Azumi only stared with boredom. "Morning," Nao whispered.

There was a pause. "…Good morning," Azumi let out a small smile. '_For once, she's behaving_.' Since there were many people sleeping.

Inoue Azumi, the girl with dull blue hair, which falls over her shoulders. She was always serious and think logically while being harsh. She does that more to her sisters than the other people around her though. Out of her younger sisters, Azumi isn't as crazy as them. She's pretty much sane.

When the Azumi begun grabbing her stuff, Nao looked around to see who else was awake. '_Shinrei still wakes up early, huh_?' she blinked.

Yamagawa Nao, the girl with dark gray hair, which she often left it united. When people get to know her, she's a girl who loves to talk and knows no boundaries. She is the loudest of the sisters and often wears a happy smile with the people who are closer to her. Maybe that's because she loves to tease them.

Nao decided to get back under her blankets and rested her eyes peacefully. '_Hmm… I wonder how it's going to be like living under the same roof of the boys for a whole year_?' she thought, a little thrilled. Yesterday was fun. She hoped it would continue to be and also be filled with laughter.

Someone else woke up and moved around after a few moments. Nao wondered who it was and finally looked around. Kuroko was missing from his spot where he slept. He must have left so quietly that she didn't realize he was in the room anymore. Thinking maybe she should get up as well, Nao silently left the room to the east stairs.

There were only four people in the family room now. There was Yoshie, Miyako, Aomine, and Kagami. An hour later, Shinrei and Nao walked into the living room together and stared at the four of them.

"How long are they going to sleep?" Nao shook her head at them, acting all motherly now.

Shinrei frowned, "I know right? I want to play with Mimi soon."

Nao looked to the right when she noticed someone walking in. "Oh, Akashi," she smiled. "Morning."

He nodded, "Morning." And then his eyes glued to the two men who were still sleeping.

Kagami quickly got up after feeling a chill down his spine. "I'm up, I'm up," he said, quickly gathering his things.

Shinrei and Nao wondered what was up all of the sudden as Kagami raced out of the room. "Oh, Nana," the white haired girl looked to the youngest sister with dark gray hair. "What should we do about breakfast? I don't think there was anything in the refrigerator besides ice trays."

Nao crossed her arms, rubbing her chin. "I think Azumi-nee-chan has that covered," she grinned.

"…Don't leave everything to her," Shinrei pouted to Nao.

Giggling, Nao said, "Just kidding, geez." Then she turned her eyes to Akashi, who was now sitting in the sofa. "Akashi, what are you guys planning to do for breakfast?"

He paused while staring at her. Nao blinked and felt uncomfortable, but smiled while Shinrei wandered towards Miyako's sleeping body. "We'll see," he replied to Nao's question, his eyes now staring over to Shinrei's footsteps.

Shinrei skipped over Yoshie's sleeping body, but then the unconscious Yoshie moved her leg and Shinrei tripped over it. Screaming inside her head, Yoshie opened her eyes and glared to Shinrei, who landed on her face over to Yoshie's right. "…Ow…" Yoshie mumbled angrily, disturbed from her sleep. "Again?"

"I'm so sorry!" Shinrei sadly looked at her, putting her palms together.

Nao sighed when she noticed the other sister, who was still sleeping, didn't even hear the ruckus. "Guess I'll go and talk to Azumi-nee-chan about breakfast," she skipped out of the room.

Yoshie got up annoyingly as Shinrei crawled over to Miyako. "This settles it," she mumbled. "No more camping with the others on the floor."

Yagami Yoshie, a girl with slight wavy salmon hair. Her thoughts are more evil than her sisters, but it's usually for fun. Sometimes she may mean it and sometimes she may not. No one knows and usually treat her words like a joke. She gets irritated easily and sometimes gets happy like a child.

Standing up from her place, Yoshie wanted to throw her anger at someone. Or least have something to cool her anger down. When she saw Aomine, who was hugging his blanket and snoring, she smiled thinly as her eyes sparked a 'master' plan.

Over to Shinrei and Miyako, the white haired girl shook Miyako's shoulder gently. "Mimi, you should get up," she told the pink haired girl.

Slowly with her eyes opening, Miyako blinked at Shinrei and nodded tiredly. '…_Another scary dream_…' she thought, rolling away to her side. Not that she remember what she dreamt about though. Thankfully Shinrei woke her up, but Miyako still felt tired and very sleepy.

Hanato Miyako, the sister with longer pink hair, which is in different hair style each other two weeks. When surrounded by people, especially boys, she gets really competitive and crazy. Not afraid to voice her opinion, she deeply cares for everyone she comes to know as well.

Shinrei whined quietly and lay beside Miyako childishly. "Mimi, get up," she told her. "We might go out and get some breakfast soon."

"Uh-huh…" Miyako closed her eyes and slowly dozed off.

Akashi watched Yoshie heading to Aomine. She kneeled by his side and gathered the ends of her hair. Akashi smirked and simply sighed softly.

Yoshie tickled Aomine's nose with the ends of her hair, grinning like crazy. He was just so defenseless, so she had to do something. She noticed his nose twitching and she covered her mouth from snickering. When she moved to tickle his nose again, his body turned, grabbing her along with him and locking her in over his chest. She snapped her eyes open and tried to push herself away, but his grip was strong.

Shinrei got tired of bothering the sleepyhead Miyako and looked over. When she saw Yoshie and Aomine lying next to each other, Shinrei gasped, "Yoshi, what are you doing?!"

"Aomine!" Yoshi slapped across his face when he wouldn't let go.

The dark skinned guy opened his eyes and blinked cluelessly. Yoshie finally freed herself and got up. "…Who called me?" he turned and looked up at the salmon haired girl. Yoshie dusted herself and left him without a word. Aomine lay there and slowly remembered something soft was over him. '…_I wonder what that was_,' he rubbed the back of his aching neck.

From the other room, Murasakibara walked in while his feet were sliding on the ground. He looked dead tired and his hair didn't look brushed either. "Aka-chin…" he called lazily. "I'm hungry. Let's go out and get something to eat."

"Oh, oni-chan's so cute!" Shinrei squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

Akashi glanced to Shinrei's random outburst. She quickly looked away and went back to sleepyhead Miyako. "We're waiting for the others," Akashi looked over to the tallest guy. "Then we can discuss about it."

Murasakibara looked upset and he walked to Aomine, who was snoring. Yoshie had just picked up her stuff and she looked over to him. Murasakibara stood next to Aomine's side and then he dropped down his knees into Aomine's belly. Coughing loudly, Aomine pushed Murasakibara off of him and moaned in pain.

"Holy shit," Yoshie blinked. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at what she just witness.

"What the hell was that for?" Aomine glared at him, rubbing his stomach.

"I want breakfast," Murasakibara told him, his eyes narrowing. "Hurry up and get wash up, Mine-chin."

Aomine scratched his head annoyingly. "Why don't you look in the mirror first before telling me that?" he frowned.

Over to the master bedroom, Azumi just finished putting on little makeup in the bathroom and glanced to Nao, who was studying at the makeup. "You said you want to eat with the boys for breakfast?" Azumi inquired flatly. "Why?"

"I want to spend time with them, don't you?" Nao smiled widely. "Since we're going to be stuck together for a year, you know what I mean?"

"I don't see why we have to do everything together though," Azumi organized her makeup and put them in a bag.

Nao pouted, "We're not exactly doing _everything_ together."

Azumi walked to the door and entered the bedroom. She put her makeup bag in a drawer of the wooden dresser. And then she turned to face Nao, who almost bumped into her. "We just met them," she crossed her arms to the youngest sister. "Do you actually think they would want us to be there?"

"We're girls, why wouldn't they like it?" Nao grinned.

Frowning, Azumi said, "I don't care if they like us because we're girls or not, but I rather not be a bother. _We_ shouldn't be a bother."

"…Okay, but can we at least ask if they want to hang out for breakfast anyway?" Nao looked a bit sad.

Azumi begun walking towards the door. "Fine, whatever," she waved her hand.

"Yay! I knew you love me, Azumi-nee-chan!" Nao ran and hugged her sister from behind.

The two almost fell out the door and Azumi pushed her away with a punch. "Don't do that!" she glared annoyingly.

"Ow, hahaha," Nao winced, rubbing her right arm where Azumi hit her. Looking over to the west stairs (the one that doesn't lead up to the open hallway near the family room), Nao saw Midorima had just walked down from it and was looking at the girls silently. "Midorima!" she called before he looked away.

"What?" he asked as she stepped towards him. In his left hand was a silver pocket watch.

"I was wondering if you and the other guys figured what do to for breakfast," she smiled up at him. He was so tall.

He looked to the right, where he could clearly see the others in the family room. Then he looked at Nao with a small shrug. "It depends on Akashi," he told her.

"What was that?" Kise's voice said. He walked down the stairs with a smile. His skin on his face looked perfect and Azumi was staring at it unknowingly. "Breakfast with the girls? Sounds good to me," Kise smiled at the two sisters.

"But," Midorima pushed up his glasses. "If we're all going out, everyone has the money to pay for themselves, right?"

"Of course," Nao nodded. "Just enough for at least two meals. Our mothers hadn't put money in our banks yet."

"I see," Kise tilted his head a little, chuckling.

Azumi frowned, "That's why I told mom to let me get a part-time job… I can't wait on her forever." She mind as well get one in secret.

Becoming interested, Kise inquired, "What kind of part-time job are you hoping to get, Inoue?"

Nao and Azumi looked at him at the same time. "Um…" Azumi blinked twice, deep in her thoughts.

Before she could answer, or even think of one, Akashi called from the family room. "Shintarou, Ryouta," Akashi walked towards them. The two guys looked at the redhead curiously. "Today we're training." Then Akashi gazed over the girls slowly. "If you wanted to have breakfast today, I apologize. I had change of plans in mind."

"Oh," Nao smiled a little. "That's okay."

"Another time," Azumi shrugged. She felt neutral by it.

"Yeah," Kise smiled at them.

Akashi slightly turned to his left, "Come."

Azumi waited for the three of them to leave and she glanced to Nao. "Tell me something," she nudged her. Nao blinked at her with a smile. "Are you interested in one of the guys?"

Nao laughed, slapping her sister's arm three times. "Aw, I wish!" she grinned. "What about you? I think I saw you staring at Kise just a moment ago."

Shooting a glare, Azumi grabbed for her, but Nao ran off. "I'm not interested in any of them, you hear me?" Azumi hissed, running after her in case Nao sprout out random lies.


	4. Sisters Meet Momoi

Author's happy note: Hello to those who are enjoying this story! I was happy to see more reviewers when I finally put up chapter 3. It has been four months since I updated, I think. So I got to work and wrote chapter 4 for you guys.

I can only get inspired to write more when there are people who care to leave reviews. Yeah, I'm that kind of person. Because you know, if no one tells me if they like it or not, or tell me how the story is, I get really discouraged and just stop writing. Although this story is for my sisters and my entertainment, but they 'make' me write by myself often so I get bored doing all the work myself.

So please do leave a little review after you read. It lets me know how my work is going.

And another thing, I put up a link for my story _cover image_ on my profile page. So if you're curious what I drew, visit my profile. You know, since you can barely see what it is from here. I even added a short story about the cover image. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Sisters Meet Momoi**

Tomorrow was going to be the opening ceremony of San High School. In the house of boys and girls, Azumi was in the room on the second floor (the room that was called Owner's Retreat). She was staring up at the stairs that led to the attic. She just got there and something about the path to the attic bothered her. Stepping back, she sighed. '_It feels safe enough_,' she thought to herself. She could feel something was up there. At least it wasn't anything dangerous, that she could pretty much feel.

A few seconds later, Azumi heard Yoshie saying 'ahhhh' from the first floor. Then she heard it close by when Yoshie walked up the west stairs and then the voice faded away moments later. '…_I wonder what's up with Yoshie this time_,' Azumi thought with her eyes flat.

"Ahhhhhhh," Yoshie continued to say, walking into Nao and Shinrei's room. The moment she entered, she shouted, "AH!"

Both girls were on their laptops. Shinrei was by her desk and Nao on the bed with her laptop. "…What's wrong?" Nao gave Yoshie a strange face, pushing up her black glasses. Nao's bangs were tied up on top of her head with a red ribbon.

"I'm bored," Yoshie pouted.

Shinrei jumped from her seat and threw a fist in the air. "Let's do something together then!" she beamed.

"Yeah, let's go torture someone," Yoshie frowned, so very bored. She fixed her red glasses and adjusted them on her nose.

"I pick Aomine-san!" Shinrei walked forward and hugged Yoshie.

Nao gave them both a strange look. "Are you kidding me?" she blinked. "What have Aomine done to you two?"

"He said shit about my favorite ice breaker," Shinrei sadly looked at Nao.

Nao faked a smile, "That's it?"

"Hey, I didn't say I want to torture Aomine-chan," Yoshie shrugged. "Come on, let's do something. Miyako is napping again and the boys all went training… wherever the hell they went. I just got bored of going online too."

Shinrei nodded to herself, "The days had been going so slow too. Kinda boring."

Nao turned her eyes to the time on her laptop. It read 11:07 AM. "Well, it's almost lunch time," Nao smiled, closing her laptop's lid. Getting off the bed, she walked towards the girls. "Let's go and see if Azumi-nee-chan wants to go shopping to buy some food. Or go buy ingredients to make something."

"Oooo, I wanna make brownies," Shinrei licked her lips hungrily.

Down on the first floor, Miyako woke up from her nap. She had napped in the living room's sofa comfortably. Rubbing her eyes, she heard knocking on the door. Getting up on her feet, walking towards it, she reached for the doorknob and opened it.

"Hi~!" a girl her age smiled. Miyako blinked at her, feeling slightly more awake. "Sorry, but may I come in? Aomine-kun's old shoes got worn out pretty badly and I'm here to get his other pair of shoes."

Miyako stared at her. She had long pink hair, just like her, and pink eyes. Her boobs were bigger than Miyako's though. Probably the same size as Yoshie too, who also had big boobs. "…Uh, sure," Miyako nodded, moving out of the way.

"Thank you!" the taller pink haired girl walked right in. Looking back with a giggle, she questioned, "I'm sorry… Which room is Aomine-kun's?"

Smiling kindly, Miyako gestured, "Go down that hall and it should just be straight ahead."

"Thanks again," she bowed, quickly taking off.

Miyako stood by the opened door and wondered who the new girl was. '…_Aomine-kun's girlfriend_?' she asked herself. It's possible. '_Or maybe… Kise-kun. He looks like he can get a girl like her easily_.'

Hearing other footsteps, Miyako saw Azumi coming into the foyer. "Was somebody here?" Azumi inquired, standing a few feet by her. She looked around but saw no one.

"A friend of the guys, I think," Miyako told her.

Slowly nodded, Azumi heard the other sisters' voices. Yoshie, Shinrei, and Nao walked together from the east stairs, which the stairs was pretty much facing them. "I heard a voice," Nao smiled curiously. "Who's here? Who's here? Pizza delivery?"

"Yeah right," Azumi smirked a little.

Shinrei pursed her lips, "Aw… I would love some pizzas right now. I want some chicken meat on mine!"

Yoshie heard another person coming their way and looked over her shoulders. A long pink haired girl with pink eyes entered the foyer and in her hands was men sized black shoes. "Hello," Yoshie blinked at this new girl.

"Hi," the new girl smiled. She stopped in front of them and studied them closely with a small smile.

Shinrei had a smile on, thinking, '_Wah, she has a cute voice and have cute eyes_!' She wanted to hug her so badly.

Nao walked to the new girl. "I'm Yamagawa Nao," she smiled brightly.

"Oh, my name is Momoi Satsuki," the new girl introduced herself. She childishly sticks out a tongue. "Sorry, I should have mentioned that before I walked in here."

"Any friends of the guys is welcome here, don't worry," Azumi assured. "My name is Inoue Azumi."

Shinrei pointed to herself, "I'm Shintani Shinrei!"

Miyako smiled, "I'm Hanato Miyako."

Looking at the girls, Yoshie blinked. "Oh, uh, I'm Yagami Yoshie," she nodded to Momoi.

"Pleased to meet all of you," Momoi beamed.

Yoshie pointed to the shoes, "And those are for…?"

Miyako quickly explained, "She said Aomine-kun's shoes is worn and so she came to get another pair for him."

"What?" Shinrei looked offended. "They make this beautiful young lady come all the way over here to get him his shoes?!"

Momoi giggled, "Oh it's fine! Right now they are having three-on-three and Aomine-kun is sitting on the bench, waiting for me."

Nao then questioned, "Where do they go 'train' anyway?"

"It's about seven blocks away from here," Momoi pointed to the door, more to the right. "There's a free basketball court so they're using it for the moment."

Miyako wondered how the boys were doing. Today was a cool day and she felt like she was missing out. "…Can we go and watch them?" she inquired blankly. The girls looked at her. Shrugging, she said, "I am a little bored."

"Oh, not a bad idea," Yoshie nodded back and forth.

Nao beamed, "Then maybe we can eat out together!"

Azumi narrowed her eyes at her, really thinking there was something up. '_I seriously bet she's interested in one of them_,' she thought with a calm expression.

"Sure, you girls are free to come," Momoi nodded. "I'm certain Akashi-kun wouldn't mind… though I wonder why any of them invited you girls to come along to begin with. Hehehe…"

Nao felt something suspicious and inquired with a smile, "Do you know why?"

Momoi giggled, playing with her hair. The girls stared at her, getting a feeling what she may have meant. "The guys were talking about you girls," Momoi smiled happily. "Not all the time, but a few names I don't know came up in our conversations."

Nao instantly grabbed Momoi's arms. "Who's talking about who?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, I'll kill them if they're talking about me," Yoshie clicked her knuckles.

Miyako blinked, "I'm a little interested… just so I know if they're bad people or not." Clearly they weren't, but she had nothing else to say.

Azumi shook her head at her sisters and didn't really care who talked about whom. As for Shinrei, she was very quiet, but seemed a little curious as well.

Forgetting about the shoes in her hands, Momoi said, "Okay, but don't tell them this." She winked as Nao, Yoshie, and Miyako closed in on her. "Kagamin, Ki-chan and Aomine-kun agreed that Yagami was sexier…"

Nao flipped up Yoshie's boobs with her left hand. "Obviously because she has _these_!" Nao laughed.

Yoshie gave the dark gray haired girl a weird look. "You think?" she raised an eyebrow. Then Yoshie grabbed her own boobs, "What's sexy about _these_, huh?!"

Azumi slapped her face at them, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ki-chan?" Shinrei stared at Momoi, a little confused. "You mean Kise-san? And Kagamin is Kagami-san?"

"Of course," Momoi smiled, chuckling softly. After a second, Momoi eyed Miyako, who stared back at her. "I think Midorin said you were weird… but Ki-chan mentioned he likes that about you."

"Oh," Miyako grinned and giggling. "I see how it is, Mi-do-ri-ma-kun…"

Nao hopped up and down. "What about me?" she excitedly beamed.

Momoi looked at her, smiling back. "Ki-chan said your current hairstyle's cute," she gestured at top of her head.

"Ehhh, that's it?" Nao played with her bangs, pouting.

"Well, Aomine-kun declared that you look like a nerd…" Momoi slightly closed one eye. She didn't want to say it, but Nao looked pretty sad.

"Huh," Nao was not amused. "I knew I wouldn't like him very much."

"Strange thing is," Azumi spoke and they looked at her. "Aomine called Yoshie 'sexy' and Nao a 'nerd'… they both have glasses."

Nao pouted, crossing her arms. "I don't care what he says," she said loudly.

Shinrei hugged, "Aw, I think you're cute, Nana!"

Pushing the white haired girl away, Nao asked Momoi, "What about Shinrei and Azumi? Did the guys not talk about them?"

"Who cares?" Azumi frowned.

The pink-eyed girl laughed nervously, "Ah, well, if Inoue isn't interested, then I won't say it."

"I want to know," Miyako raised her hand quickly in the air.

"Yeah, tell us all," Nao clapped her hands, getting excited again.

Momoi saw Yoshie and Shinrei nodding as Azumi walked away from the girls. "Actually… I may keep this one a secret," Momoi winked. "It gets personal."

"OH MY GOD, I think I know what it is!" Nao shouted, turning her head. "I bet one of them has a crush on you, Azumi-nee-chan!"

"You shouldn't assume," Yoshie flattened her face at Nao.

Nao grinned, "Oh, come on! There has _got_ to be someone, at least one person, who already started to like the other!" They were all at least average looking, or maybe more, so she didn't believe that everyone here would feel nothing. Even if they all just met.

Azumi completely ignored them and went through the family room and never looked back.

"So then," Miyako grabbed Shinrei's arm. "Did anyone mention Shinrei at all?"

Momoi looked like she didn't want to talk about it. "Um…" she scratched her cheek.

"Oh my god, did someone talk bad about her?" Yoshie lightly glared.

"Not… really," Momoi glanced away. She was thinking in her thoughts and figured maybe she should say it. "Muk-kun… said she was a little… annoying."

Nao was the first to react, gasping, "What?!"

Shinrei blinked and was completely shocked. "Oni-chan said that?" she inquired with a blank face.

Miyako faked a cough, "Um, I agree with Murasakibara-kun. Shinrei, I'm sure he meant in the same was as I do. Like, not in a bad way, I'm sure."

"Yeah, same here," Yoshie nodded, smiling a little to the white haired sister.

Shinrei pouted and Nao patted her head. "I still love you," Nao had a smile that froze on her face.

"…Mm," Shinrei still pouted. '_Even he said I was annoying_?' Perhaps she opened up to him too fast. Did she regret that?

Momoi smiled kindly, "Don't worry. That's just the beginning of a friendship!"

"…Oh, what about Kuroko-kun?" Miyako asked. She was curious about him the most since he rarely talks. "There's Akashi-kun too. They both didn't say anything at all?"

"Oh ho, I see something here," Nao giggled with a high pitch.

Miyako just gave Nao a disbelief frown.

"Tetsu-kun said all of you were nice girls and I believe you all are too," Momoi replied with a light laugh. "And Akashi-kun never said anything. Maybe he waits until I'm not around because he knows how girls like to talk. Hehe."

The girls talked loudly. Azumi sighed and walked into the two-car garage to see what they can use it for. There was another two-car garage too. '_Lots of space_,' she thought, walking towards the windows. Looking out, she saw Momoi had left and was walking pass her without knowing. Azumi felt strange watching her leave. '_Maybe there's just something about her, but I think I'll get use to it_.'

Momoi hurried on the sidewalk, hoping she didn't make Aomine wait long. After walking four blocks, she stopped walking and smiled. The seven guys were walking back and they all noticed her.

"What took you, Satsuki?" Aomine frowned, walking faster. "We're already done."

"I was talking to the girls," she smiled at him. He took the pair of shoes from her hand and with a bench next to them, he started to change shoes on it. "They all have their cuteness."

"Whatever," Aomine said, tying the shoes on.

She chuckled softly and looked over the others guys. They were wiping their sweats away and talking to each other. "Ehhhh…" Momoi whined, but wore a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko inquired, stopping in front of her. Everyone else gather around them.

She giggled, "You guys talk about the girls… but they haven't even told me if any of them were interested in you boys. It's such a waste that none of you guys have girlfriends yet." Kise looked at her way with a blank face. "Ki-chan, dating doesn't count. You never declared you have a girlfriend."

"…True," Kise shrugged with a chuckle.

"What were you EH-ing about, Satsuki?" Aomine wiped the sweat on his chin. "What else did you mean by 'waste'?"

She sighed at him, "Obviously you guys are such fine young men, it's sad that none of the girls you're living with feel nothing for all of you."

Akashi smirked a little, "They're just playing hard-to-get."

Momoi giggled, tilting her side towards Kuroko. "I guess it's fine too," she smiled. "Since I got my eyes on Tetsu-kun."

Kagami sighed, feeling the warmth of the sun behind his back. "Have you guys wonder what to do for lunch?" he asked, wanting to forget about the conversation.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, glancing to Akashi. Murasakibara then said, "Ice cream."

"I'm talking about _real_ food here," Kagami sighed at him. It's always about sweets and more sweets with him.

"We can still get both," Akashi said and everyone looked at him. "Maybe the other girls will join if we go back in time."

"Let's go then," Murasakibara quickly walked first.

Midorima followed and used his arm to wipe the sweat on his forehead. "I don't know how I feel about this," he mumbled loudly. In his left hand was the Laughing Buddha statue.

"It wouldn't hurt to eat out with them," Kise called with a smile. "Yamagawa had been asking each day too."

"She's positively interested in one of us," Aomine sneered. He glanced to the redhead. "Who do you think it is, Akashi?"

With a small smile, Akashi said, "Ask her yourself."

"It's gotta be Kise," Kagami grinned.

"I agree," Kuroko nodded, walking with Kagami while Momoi walked beside him.

"Nah," Murasakibara glanced back at them. "I bet its Mido-chin."

Midorima wished he were never a part of this. But he questioned, "Why do you think so?"

Murasakibara smirked and lazily looked away. "Then again, no girl would have eyes for you, Mido-chin," he said and couldn't stop grinning. "They will have to be blind to like you… which makes Yamagawa and Yagami the perfect candidates."

"Those two aren't blind," Kuroko pointed out, defending Nao and Yoshie.

To a certain extent, Midorima was offended. "You think I can't get a girlfriend, don't you, Murasakibara?" he smirked a bit.

"Why, are you going to show me?" the tall guy looked back in a bored manner.

"I will," the words spilled out of the greenhead mouth. He gulped when Kise patted on his shoulder.

"Wow, did you guys hear it?" Kise asked with a big smile. He looked at everyone back and forth. "Midorima-cchi is going to show us what he's made of!"

"Whoo!" Momoi clapped her hands.

Kagami laughed, "Good luck, man."

"Time to celebrate," Aomine grinned, walking beside Midorima.

Feeling cornered, Midorima picked up his pace and went ahead of the group. Now that he said he would, he just might have to do it. '_But I'm not interested in any of them_,' he annoyingly thought to himself. But who said it had to be the sisters?

He realized the house was in front of him and he saw the sisters walking out of the house together, with Yoshie locking the front door. When they noticed him, he slowed down his pace. Miyako was the first to say, "You guys are back early."

When the rest of the group walked closer to the house, Kagami asked, "Where are you girls heading?"

"To get some ice cream!" Miyako and Shinrei both said at the same time, smiling happily.

"Take me with you," Murasakibara raised his hand, eyes tired.

"Let's all go together then," Nao beamed. Then she questioned, "And lunch?"

Momoi nodded, "We were just going to ask you all that."

Azumi blinked, "Then I guess we'll all go together." To make Nao's wish come true. Azumi was still bothered whom Nao liked so much to ask them each day to eat out. Or maybe Nao really just wanted to make friends with them.

"Where can we get ice cream?" Murasakibara asked, his feet itching to get there as soon as possible.

Miyako skipped, heading to the left. "This way!" she pointed, wanting to lead.

There was a long pause. "Who is who again?" Murasakibara tiredly looked at each girl. When Shinrei looked almost hurt, he quickly said, "I remember you, Shin-nee-chan."

The white haired girl smiled happily. '…_Or is that just because you find me annoying that you remembered_?' she tried to keep a poker face on.

"How could you forget the rest of us?" Yoshie sighed. "Look. I am Yoshie. Ya-ga-mi Yoshie. The one with the red glasses!"

Murasakibara flattened his face. "I thought _she_ was Yagami," he pointed to Nao.

"Well, at least you remember Yoshie's last name," Nao chuckled. "I'm Yawagawa Nao. Please remember me, Murasaki."

The pink haired girl with the golden eyes looked back at them. "Murasakibara-kun, I'm Hanato Miyako," she told him, since the girls were reminding him. "I remembered your long last name. I don't know how you can forget so easily."

"Uh…" Murasakibara had nothing else to say.

Azumi only looked away and didn't bother to repeat her name to someone like him. But then Nao pointed to Azumi, "And this is Inoue Azumi. The oldest one."

Miyako turned and started to walk. "Yeah, yeah," Murasakibara said and followed Miyako. He just wanted the ice cream now.

"Shouldn't we eat first before getting ice cream?" Kuroko inquired.

Kise shrugged indifferently while Kagami replied, "It doesn't matter. They'll all end up in the same place anyway."

With Miyako and Murasakibara ahead of the group, Shinrei and Yoshie were behind them. And then it was Azumi and Nao. After those groups, Kagami, Kuroko, and Momoi were together. Kise and Aomine were just behind them too.

Akashi smirked, looking at Midorima. "With your personality, I'm sure you can easily get Shintani," he told him as if it was an obvious hint.

"I don't need to know that," Midorima's glasses flashed. All he needed was the horoscope. Leaving Akashi behind, Modorima caught up with the other groups.

Following everyone, Akashi snickered quietly to himself. '_This year is going to be the BS_,' he told himself in his head. '…_Or did they agree to call it Double S_?'


	5. My Classmate!

**Author's Note**: Well, I gained a follower after putting up the last chapter and I tried my best to keep writing. (And there are bound to be mistakes like grammar, but two people read this beforehand so hopefully there will be less mistakes.) I have no idea where this story is going to go... LOL But I am reminding myself about the summary and will keep it at that pace for a while. Maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – My Classmate!**

Nao was up and early that first day of school. Her dark gray mid-back length hair was wet, just leaving the showers from a couple of minutes ago. She was dressed in her new high school's uniform and her dark forest colored eyes turned to the full view mirror nailed onto her door. She nodded to herself as she was satisfied with what she looked like. The school uniform was white and blue. The buttoned shirt was white and each ends was blue. The short skirt was a checkered patterned with blue and pale blue colors.

She blinked and reached for a green bow from the desk and put it around her neck, underneath the shirt's collar. With the finishing touch, she clipped her bangs up and away from her eyes as she put her glasses on, she dashed down the east stairs, smelling the scent of hot cakes and honey was strong.

Nao smiled brightly as she found her eldest sister already in the kitchen, finishing up cooking. "Smells good for once Azumi-nee-chan!"

Azumi glared at Nao's way, her violet eyes leering at Nao dangerously. Nao nervously chuckled and waved her hand as an apology before Azumi went back to her work. "Just hurry up and grab the plate," Azumi told her calmly.

Nao nodded, "Hai!" She went towards the counter and found only four bento boxes packed. Realizing her favorite handkerchief wasn't one of the clothes wrapped around the bento boxes, Nao turned to Azumi with a childish pout, "I don't get a bento today?"

Azumi glanced back. "No."

The youngest sister gasped, "Why?!" Nao tears began to stream out, "Azumi-nee-chan is evil!"

Azumi quickly hit at the top of Nao's head with a hand chop. "Don't be silly! I told you sisters to pack yourselves lunches today yesterday! You're the only one too lazy to do one last night!"

Nao shook her head, "NO, THIS CAN'T BE! Even Yoshie decided to pack lunch herself?!"

Azumi went back to her work, washing the dishes now. "Just shut up. At least you got breakfast. Don't always rely on me to pack you lunch."

Nao pouted, "But I usually make the lunches."

Azumi sighed. "Just take some of the lunch money from the jar, which is stored in the Master's room. Next time just remember to make your lunch, no matter how tired or excited you are."

Nao smiled brightly now, grabbing a seat by the small table in the center of the room. "But, come on Azumi! This _is_ exciting! Our first day of our first year in high school is beginning today!"

Azumi just nodded as Nao began to chow down on her food. Azumi glanced to her left, seeing the middle sister come down with a depressed looking face. "What's wrong?" Azumi asked.

Miyako looked up at the dull blue haired sister. She closed her golden colored eyes and said, "Well, my horoscope looks normal today. But it would get worst if a Cancer like me has interactions with a Sagittarius like Nao today."

Azumi looked interested at Nao who only looked back at Miyako, sadden. "Interesting. I think I will go and look at my horoscope before I leave for school," Azumi said out loud to herself.

"Yoshie should already know the results, since she's a Gemini like you." Miyako sat down at the breakfast table. Nao could only give Miyako a sad look. "And YES, I will be avoiding you all day at school to make sure I have a pleasant day."

Nao frowned sadly, "Everyone is being so mean to me today." She sighed depressingly.

With time passing, by the opened front door, Kuroko was staring up at the morning sky, dressed in the blue and white school uniform and the black schoolbag in hand. He was waiting for his friends so they could walk to school together. It might take ten minutes or more before they all arrive all together.

He blinked as the dull blue haired girl walked out of the house. She stared at him and he nodded. "Good morning, Inoue," he greeted.

Azumi smiled a little, "Morning, Kuroko… Waiting for your friends?"

"Yes," he replied as she walked pass him. "And you're waiting for your sisters?"

She looked back with a smirk. "No… so they'll have to catch up," she waved, leaving.

Kuroko watched her back and it was only a few steps she took when Shinrei popped out of the house. The white haired girl blinked when she ran passed him. "Morning," he called.

Shinrei smiled at his kind greeting. "Good morning, Kuroko-san!" she waved and went to catch up with Azumi.

More voices were heard and Kuroko turned to look. The other three girls ran out and all smiled at him at the same time. "Good morning," Kuroko smiled at them.

"Guess we'll see you guys at school, Kuroko-chan," Yoshie smirked, patting on his shoulder.

"Be safe on the road, Kuroko-kun," Miyako added.

As the two jogged off, Nao waved to Kuroko. "Morning to you too, Kuroko!" she beamed. "Hey, wait up!" she called to her four sisters.

Kuroko blinked, watching them at the horizon and them turning around the corner. He smiled a little, thinking that his presence meant something for them. They would take notice of him without freaking out since he would appears out of nowhere for many people, who usually freaks out. It was unusual, but he liked it when the girls just notice him.

It was minutes later. Midorima had just left Bed 4, closing the door. Akashi walked out of Bed 3 and looked at what the green haired guy had in his left hand. "This time it's an eraser?" Akashi questioned as they headed down the short hall.

"Yes," he nodded. It was a white, new eraser. They both made a right turn towards the short stairs of the west side and the downstairs afterwards. Midorima was walking faster than him though.

"…Why are you going so fast?" Akashi inquired, crossing his arms as Midorima got to the bottom of the stairs first.

"My sign shouldn't be around a Sagittarius today," Midorima pushed up his glasses, still walking ahead.

Akashi was unfazed by his words and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Midorima was already out of sight. "How pitiful," Akashi had a small smirk.

Midorima walked outside and met up with Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, and Kagami. "So far so good," he said to himself.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and stared at the eraser in Midorima's left palm. "What did your horoscope said this time, Midorima?" he questioned.

"Humph," Midorima smiled secretively. "Kagami… beware. I'm your worst luck today."

As Kagami and Kise made faces, Akashi and Aomine showed up by the front door. Right after Akashi locked up the door, they heard a cheerful voice calling, "Tetsu-kun~! Everyone!"

"Ah, Sa-chan," Murasakibara blinked with a glance, eating a white chocolate candy bar.

Momoi Satsuki was running towards them as her long pink hair flowed behind her. Her school uniform was blue and white. She waved joyfully, "O~hai~yo!" When she stopped in front of them, down the sidewalk of the house, she looked around. "Where are the girls?"

"They already went ahead," Kuroko replied.

Momoi pouted, "Too bad. Maybe next time we all can walk to school together."

"Maybe," Kise chuckled.

Akashi walked first and everyone else followed happily. Besides Kagami and Aomine having a small argument, but still happily. This was going to be their first day of high school. What awaits them?

San High School. It was just after the Opening Ceremony, which had taken place outside in front of the school. Many students how gathered in front of the lobby just beyond the shoe lockers. The five sisters tried to see which classroom was assigned to them. Both Nao and Yoshie had glasses and eventually they were in the middle of the line and found their names in all of the ten lists for the first years.

"Okay, over here," Nao said, walking away from the crowd.

Yoshie followed first as the other three sisters walked with them. "Midorima-chan and Kagami-chan are in my class," Yoshie told them. She wasn't shock or happy about it. Maybe it would be a good experience.

"Which classroom?" Miyako inquired as they stopped at the hallway and stood next to the wall. She made sure she was as far away from Nao as possible, since the horoscope said so.

"1-2," Yoshie replied with a smile. From what she remembered, her classroom was closer to the entrance of the school. She won't have to walk very far.

"So, what about us?" Azumi questioned, a bit in a hurry to find out.

Nao smiled, "Azumi, you're in class 1-1. Kise's in your classroom!"

"Oh," Azumi stared blankly. Not like she was expecting it. Hopefully he won't be coming to talk to her because she wanted to keep a low profile in school. He would get popular so fast with his looks.

"Is oni-chan in my class?" Shinrei beamed, pointing at herself.

Nao frowned a little, "Nope. He's with me, class 1-9." She wasn't too trilled about it.

Yoshie snickered at Shinrei's disappointed face. "Shinrei, you're in class 1-7 with Aoimine-chan and Akashi-chan," Yoshie told the white haired girl.

"Eh," Shinrei looked away, not interested.

"What about me?" Miyako asked, tugging on Nao's arm.

"Class 1-5," Nao patted on her head. "With Kuroko."

Miyako just nodded. But she was thinking how it would be like to have him as a classmate. He seemed nice and may get good grades. '_Hopefully he doesn't ask to copy my notes_,' she thought, blinking once. It wasn't the problem though.

Azumi blinked, "So no one ended up being alone?" That was too good to be true.

Shinrei was confused, "Wait, this means Momoi-san is by herself?"

Nao and Yoshie both nodded at the same time. "Seems that way," Nao replied. "I almost forgot about her too."

"We did just meet her once," Yoshie reminded, folding her arms to her chest. She can almost picture Momoi's face right now, but it was still a blur.

"Ahhhh, Mimi's not in class with me," Shinrei sadly realized, hugging the pink haired girl

Miyako chuckled, patting on Shinrei's head. "You can always come visit during break," she told the white haired sister.

"Then you better be there," Shinrei pouted. She was afraid that in the future, Miyako wouldn't be in her seat if she did come visit.

Miyako started to stare into space. She recalled that Leos shouldn't be around Cancers.

"You know," Yoshie rubbed her face. "We can just meet up halfway in the hall. That way, no one needs to visit anyone."

"Forget about visiting," Azumi frowned, shaking her head at them. "We're going to see each other during lunch time. It doesn't matter if we're going to visit each other or not. We're going to see each other each day at the house anyway."

"Well then," Nao pointed a finger up, brushing Azumi's statement aside. "Where should we go to eat?"

"The cafeteria?" Shinrei shrugged.

Miyako slapped Shinrei's arm, "No! In these cases, you go to the roof!"

"As long we get privacy, I don't mind," Shinrei smiled. She was a little shy eating in front of others.

Yoshie crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, "I don't care where, just pick one… I say in my classroom."

"In your dreams," Azumi dryly stared at the salmon haired girl.

"Or my classroom!" Miyako giggled.

"Don't be lazy like Yoshie," Nao pouted the middle sister.

Miyako proudly walked away, "I may be lazy, but still hardworking. See you girls at lunch! Bye bye!" The four watched her leave first and eventually started to walk towards their classrooms too.

More students started to crowd up in the lobby by the time Kuroko and his friends arrived. After checking where their classes were, Momoi walked with Kuroko to his class: 1-5.

"Momoi, this is far enough," Kuroko told her as they stood by the door of his classroom. "You should head to your class in room 1-3."

She beamed, winking, "Kay! I'll visit you the most and the others a few times during breaks then, Tetsu-kun."

He nodded with a small smile as she turned to leave. Making his turn to the door, he walked in and saw Miyako sitting in the back row, closest to the windows. (There were total of forty desks in the room.) He noticed that his new classmates were drawing papers in the front, mumbling something about assigned seats. A few even traded papers to get the seats they wanted. Kuroko walked to the front and Miyako happened to watch him.

When Kuroko stood in line, a couple of students pushed him forward. "Hm?" one male student looked around. "Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"No, it's fine," Kuroko held up a hand to him.

Miyako watched as the process repeated. Eventually Kuroko got to the front and the students doesn't seem to notice his presence. "…Eh?" Miyako blinked. It seemed almost unusual for some reason. Kuroko walked towards her and took the seat to her right. She smiled, "Cool, we're sitting next to each other."

Kuroko stared at her when he seated. It was still odd that Miyako and her sisters could see him right away. But he didn't think much of it since he actually liked it. "I look forward to work with you, Hanato," he nodded.

She chuckled, "Me too, Kuroko-kun!"

In class 1-1, Kise was seated behind Azumi in the middle of the room. She flattened her eyes as girls gathered around him, asking for his autograph. "You're _that_ model!" the girls all chattered.

'_Huh_…' Azumi frowned. '_Didn't know he worked as a model. This would prove more annoying than I thought_.' The girls around her started to squeal too.

"Sorry, but," Kise smiled at the girls. "Can we do this after school?"

"Uh," a girl blinked.

"Of course," the other said, gesturing her friends away.

Azumi tried not to sigh in relief as the girls started to head back to their assigned seats. '_That's better_,' she thought, sitting up straight.

"Inoue," Kise tapped on her shoulder.

She almost ignored him, but not wanting to be rude, she looked over her shoulders. "Yes?" she questioned.

"I came unprepared today," he smiled uneasily, winking. "May I borrow a pen or pencil for the day."

Instantly, the girls in the class roared, "HERE, YOU CAN USE MINE, KISE-SAN!"

Azumi turned her head back to the front and ignored them all as they charged to Kise's seat. '_Low profile, low profile_,' she chanted to herself.

Nao, in class 1-9, was glancing at Murasakibara. There was an empty desk between them and they both had the front row, with her in the right corner of the arranged desks. Murasakibara was still snacking on his sweets while he stuffed some into his desk, which looked very small for his size.

"…Can I have some?" she called with a small smile.

"No," he replied quickly.

Nao looked the other way, making a fist. '_How mean_!' she pouted. Sharing was caring!

He licked his fingers and lightly laughed. "It'll cost you 100,000 yen each, if you really want one," he told her.

She didn't look at him and crossed her arms. "No thanks!" she pouted more. "I will never accept you as a brother!"

Murasakibara threw a pink gum into his mouth and cleaned off his desk, leaving the trash in his desk. "I don't need you to, Yamagawa," he grinned to himself.

Nao had a long pause and they both grew quiet. The students in the room's voices were happy as they talked to one another. The desk between Nao and Murasakibara was still empty. She slowly turned her head to the purpled haired guy. "You didn't add _nee_-chan, like Shinrei and Yoshie," she flattened her face at him. "Are you older than me?"

"Hmm," he only smirked, chewing the gum.

She jumped out of her chair and kneeled on the chair that belonged to the empty desk. "Answer me, Murasaki!" she demanded.

In classroom 1-2, Yoshie was happily drawing in her brand new notebook. To the right desk sat Kagami and to her left was Midorima (the three of them were seated slightly to the right middle of the room). The three of them were minding their own business and waited for the warning bell to come.

Yoshie smirked and shoved the notebook to Kagami's face. "You like it?" she inquired deadly with a glare.

Kagami sweat dropped, staring at a girl with big eyes that had been drawn on the sheet of the notebook. "…What the hell is this supposed to be?" Kagami questioned loudly.

"It's a cute girl," Yoshie lowered the notebook, pushing up her glasses. And then she shoved to Midorima's face. "You like it, Midorima-chan?"

The green haired guy pushed his glasses up as Kagami made a face to the salmon haired girl. "Don't add 'chan' to my name," Midorima warned her.

She grinned, "That's what I call all the guys." Turning her head, she smiled innocently to Kagami. "Rightttt, Kagami-chan."

"It's worst than Kagami_-cchi_," he admitted, a bit disgusted.

Yoshie slammed her notebook on her desk. "I see, you two don't like it," she crossed her arms, staring at her desk.

"Yes, so don't add the '_chan'_ anymore," Midorima said.

She rubbed her chin and smirked, "Hmm… maybe you guys will like it if I draw bigger boobs to this cute girl I drew!"

"Hah?" Kagami's mouth dropped, staring at her. "Yagami, we were talking about the 'chan' thing, not your drawing."

Yoshie took her pencil and drew over the chest of the girl. She swung her pencil into the air and chuckled. "Yes, I shall make them BIGGER," she said to herself. Just like her own boobs!

Midorima frowned as Kagami turned away with an annoyed expression.

Finally in Shinrei's class, 1-7, she sat quietly by the windows. Her desk was the third from the front. Aomine's seat was all the way in the back, right side of the last roll. Akashi was in the middle, sitting right in the front.

Shinrei was daydreaming. Aomine looked half asleep and yawning, Akashi looked formal and was wide-awake… and a bit bored.

As soon as lunch hour hit, Shinrei hurried out of her classroom with her bento in hand and headed to Nao's classroom, 1-9. Standing by the door, she looked around for Nao. "Nana?" Shinrei called, blinking. The dark gray haired sister was nowhere to be found.

Murasakibara had left out the other door at the front room. When he walked in the hall, he stopped by Shinrei, who was still at the back door of his class. "Yamagawa had already left early, Shin-nee-chan," he told her, eating a strawberry pocky.

"How could that be?" Shinrei was in shock. Shinrei left class early too and how could she have missed Nao? Walking backwards, Shinrei waved to him, "Thanks, oni-chan. See you around!"

Shinrei rushed down the hall, she went to class 1-5. "Mimi?" Shinrei looked around. But her pink haired sister didn't look like she was in class either. "Mmm…. Where did they go?"

Just as the white haired girl jogged down the hall, Miyako poked her head out of class 1-4, a random classroom she picked to hide from Shinrei. "Sorry, Shinrei," Miyako winked to her back. "Leos should stay away from the Cancers for the time being…" Miyako tiptoed, walking in the opposite direction of where Shinrei went.

As soon as Shinrei checked room 1-2, she couldn't find Yoshie either. She went on to check the first classroom, pouting. But then smiled when she saw Azumi eating lunch at her desk. "Azu!" Shinrei quickly walked towards her.

Apparently Kise was at his seat too, eating his sandwich. He smiled when Shinrei came over. Shinrei returned a smile and stood by Azumi's desk. "What is it?" Azumi looked at Shinrei boredly.

"I thought we were supposed to get together for lunch," Shinrei pursed her lips together. "I couldn't find the others either. Did we change our plan or something?"

"Not really," Azumi flattened her eyes, eating rice. After a pause, she said, "I just feel like eating here for today."

Shinrei blinked and looked over to the smiling Kise. "What about you, Kise-san?" she inquired. "Aren't you going to eat with your friends?"

He shrugged, "I didn't feel like it today… besides, the female classmates all left for the cafeteria. So eating here suits me more."

The white haired looked around, noticing a few male classmates who were also eating in the room. Shinrei stared at her oldest sister and then at Kise's face. The two of them were eating quietly.

"…Shinrei?" Azumi looked up at her, whose eyes were more on Kise. "What are you staring at?" She hoped her little sister wasn't falling for Kise or anything of the sort. She couldn't afford another fan girl squealing to Kise.

Shinrei smiled, grabbing a seat by Kise. "I have a question for you, Kise-san," she started to say.

"Yeah?" he smiled back at her.

"Your skin look so smooth," Shinrei giggled. Azumi flattened her eyes, minding her own business. "Do you use make-up?"

Kise chuckled, winking. "That's my secret…"

"He works as a model," Azumi said without looking at them. "Of course he would have to have SOME make-up on."

Shinrei nodded, still looking at Kise's face. "It looks really good on you!" Shinrei beamed. "Can you do my make-up sometime?"

Kise blinked, wondering about it. But before another thought, Azumi turned in her seat and faced Shinrei angrily. "WHAT?" Azumi wanted to grab her sister's cheeks. "I always ask to do your make-up, but you're asking _someone_ who we barely know to do it for you, you brat?"

"Ah," Shinrei nervously looked away. Azumi grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them. "Ow, stop it, nee-san! I didn't mean to say it that way!" she cried helplessly.

Kise laughed lightly at them and Azumi just realized he was still in the room. She released Shinrei's cheeks and quietly went back to eating. Shinrei stood up from the chair and retreated out of the room. "Aw, you made her cry," Kise seemed somewhat sympathetic.

"Like she'll cry over that," Azumi closed her eyes, sighing.

At the same time…

Carrying her bento, Yoshie came up to the roof and looked around. It was completely emptied. "I thought the others would get here first," she mumbled, walking around slowly. She looked up at a ladder, hearing voices. She climbed on it and at the top she saw Aomine and Murasakibara.

"Hello," Murasakibara's flat eyes greeted her first.

She had a long pause on the ladder and snapped her eyes at them. "Good," she quickly climbed up and took a seat in front of them. She had brought her notebook and flipped to the first page and faced it to the guys. "How do you guys like it?"

Murasakibara and Aomine stared at the drawing. A young girl with BIG boobs. "…What the heck?" the purpled haired guy's mouth dropped.

"Bigger," Aomine pointed to the girl's chest.

Yoshie smirked, "Okay then."

"How unrealistic," Murasakibara commented. He ignored the two, going back to eating.

The salmon haired girl erased and drew bigger boobs. If this drawn girl was real, her boobs would have been as big as a melon. Yoshie snickered at her own drawing and showed to Aomine. "How do you like it now?" she questioned.

Aomine gave her a thumps up. "Perfect," he nodded. "Now draw me with a bunch of those."

"Ha, pay me first," she told him, taking her bento out. She wasn't going to let anyone ask her art for free. Plus, making pocket money will get her to buy more make-up.

"Just draw them on your free time," Aomine ate his riceball. "I'll take them any time."

Yoshie smirked, "We'll see about that."

The dark blue haired guy swallowed his food and looked over to her. "Do you draw naked girls too?" he asked.

"Hm, I guess?" she shrugged, staring to get omelets. "It's not hard to draw them." Not hard at all.

"…Then I want—"

Yoshie shook her head, flattening her eyes. "I will not draw naked girls for you," she quickly told him. "I'll think about it if you pay 1,200,000 yen for each half-naked girl."

Aomine yawned, "I wasn't serious or anything. Just curious how far you would draw for me."

Murasakibara didn't know if it was just him, but were Yoshie and Aomine getting along? He pouted a little and inquired, "Is Sa-chan going to eat with us, Mine-chin?"

"I don't know," Aomine shrugged, wanting to get back to the quiet lunch time he was having not too long ago. "If Satsuki arrives late, I will still be here anyway."

"Is Momoi a middle school friend too?" Yoshie blinked, chewing slowly.

"Yeah," Murasakibara told her, opening up a yogurt. "But she known Mine-chin since they were kids."

"Ohh…" Yoshie nodded to herself. "That's interesting." She would have never guessed Momoi and Aomine to be like that. A nice surprise.

Down on the school ground, Miyako walked outside to look for vending machines. Heading around the corner, she stopped instantly and stared what was in front of her. Akashi was staring at the vending machine with an open emptied wallet. His stomach growled.

"Oh my," Miyako blinked. The redhead slowly looked at her and she paused. "…Did you not bring your own lunch?"

"No," he replied, staring back at the vending machine.

Miyako was hungry herself, but watching Akashi's lone figure at the vending machine made her give in. "…I can share mine if you like," she offered, walking towards him.

As she was walking, Kagami appeared at the other hallway intersection. He bumped into Miyako and she let out a cry when her bento fell over. Kagami, who was holding his bag of lunch, caught her bento… but then his big lunch bag slipped and his food fell on the ground. Kagami gasped, staring at his fallen bento riceballs, etc.

"Ahhh…" Miyako stared at Kagami's pale face and at his food on the ground.

Akashi smirked, "How kind of you, Hanato. I would love to share your food with you." He walked to them and took Miyako's bento from Kagami's hands.

"So sorry," Miyako bowed to Kagami. "Here, we can share mine all together."

"It's not going to fill me up," Kagami frowned, trying not to make a big deal out of his lunch. "I'll just go to the cafeteria… and think of something." He will have to go and clean this mess up too.

Miyako pouted and looked at her bento in Akashi's hands. She took it and gestured, "Then let's eat together in the cafeteria?"

"I prefer not to," Kagami told her. But Miyako had already walked off and Akashi went with her. After a few seconds, Kagami followed them.

"I'll help pay for you, Kagami-kun," Miyako smiled, trying to cheer his sour face up.

Kagami flattened his face, putting his hands in his pockets. "…Did you say you were a cancer before?" he questioned curiously. He remembered about it from the first day they met.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Sorry, but can you not follow me?" Kagami waved. She stopped walking, looking a bit hurt. "I'm a Leo… I'm not saying what Midorima says is true… but still, better safe than never. Now, off to find a broom…"

"Ohhh…" Miyako slowly nodded. "So the horoscope is right yet again."

Akashi stopped at her side, "Not you too."

Miyako didn't hear him and looked around. "So, where should we go to eat?" she wondered out loud. "I wonder where the girls went… besides Shinrei."

"Do you not want her around you anymore?" Akashi watched her take a right and followed.

"That's not it…" Miyako smiled to herself. "It's just for her own good."

On one of the school's stairs, Midorima was still trying to find a place to eat. He walked down the stairs, hearing someone crying. He started to walk slowly and paused as Nao was lying on the stairs, face down.

"…Yamagawa?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nao didn't look up. "I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy…" She almost sound like she'll sob.

The green haired man pushed up his glasses. '_Why did I have to be the one who runs into her_?' he thought bitterly. Now that he was here, he shouldn't abandon her like this. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria?" he inquired, walking down pass her.

She grabbed his ankle, looking up at him. He had a little sweat over his head as he looked down at her. "I forgot the money," she whimpered. "…Can I share your food? I can't find anyone I know anywhere." He had nothing to say and her eyes got teary behind her glasses. "Midorimaaaa?"

"Alright, alright," he nodded. She smiled happily and let go of his ankle. He sat down on the stairs as she did the same, sitting right next to him. "Just this once."

"Okayyyy!" she rubbed her starving stomach.

"Luckily I brought an extra chopsticks," he took them out of the bento wrap.

He gave her the extra chopsticks and she gladly took it. Nao giggled, eating the meat and rice first. "Hm, yummy," she talked with her mouth full. "Did you make this yourself, Midorima?"

He didn't want to answer. She poked his arm and he glanced to her. She was holding a mini sausage to his face, smiling. "I can eat it myself," he said, getting his chopsticks. Midorima turned his eyes away and saw Kuroko standing in front of them. "…How long were you standing there?" Midorima inquired with a straight face.

Kuroko blinked and Nao asked, "Kuroko, did you not bring lunch too?" He nodded. "Oh no. Come join us then!"

As Kuroko walked forward casually, Midorima frowned. '_Where did the others go_?' he wondered. If they were all together, they could all share lunch together. Midorima was so going to starve later with these two sharing his bento.

* * *

**Another note**: Do you feel like I'm rushing? Or maybe the OCs are too dull that you barely remember who is who? If so, let me know. (My sisters who read this doesn't comment about it.)


	6. Going Shopping

**Author's note**: I feel like this is going to be a long journey… so I think I'll speed this story up? No, I shouldn't… but this is taking too long, I'm getting impatient.

So, it IS confusing to remember the new characters. I guess it's the same for me too when I watch Anime. Sorry about that. Then let's focus on one character at a time… I say that, but I can't help it and just throw everyone together. I will do my best to restrain myself in the future chapters. Thank you to Michiyo and Lightning Lily for coming out and saying it.

Also, Michiyo, your review made me smiled. You were asking when the romance will come, right? It's just that no one understand the OCs yet. I wanted to take my time first because friendship is important… but I think I will at least start one girl first. We'll see how that goes. I will focus on a 'maybe' couple and see if anyone will like it or not. (If you noticed, I changed the genre romance to humor because I feel the romance might come later. Haha. Should I change it back since this story is not that funny…?)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Going Shopping**

It has been over four weeks since they started to live together. Though it was a Sunday, today is a holiday. Monday and Tuesday were also holidays, meaning no school during those times. While standing, Shinrei was thinking about to do during those times while staring out the window with a short balcony inside her bedroom, which she shared with Nao.

"Oh," Shinrei remembered something. With a smile, she turned her body and realized there was no one in the room. She mumbled to herself, "…I wonder if we're going to play Hovda again." It was the game, which was like an icebreaker activity that everybody in the house played on the very first day when they arrived here. She sadly pouted, thinking, '_If no one mentioned it… maybe they don't want to play it anymore_.'

Deciding to see what the others are doing, she walked out of her room. Down the hallway she went, she looked over to the family room down below. Murasakibara was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the sofa and his arms were on the seats. He was moaning quietly, as if he was in pain and Shinrei quickly ran down the stairs and into the family room.

"What's wrong, oni-chan?" she asked, stopping near his feet.

The purpled haired guy opened his eyes and looked at her lazily. "…My right arm hurts," he raised a right fist. "Aka-chin was too hard on us yesterday."

"Aw," Shinrei felt his pain. She moved to his right side, moving his arm slightly and sat down. She put his elbow on her lap and her fingers massaged his right arm. "Where does it hurt?"

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes silently. She was a bit too close to him and he felt his bubble was being invaded. But when she pressed a certain spot on his arm, he said, "Right there, Shin-nee-chan."

"Here?" she blinked, squeezing harder.

Murasakibara let his head fall on the sofa and nodded. "Ow… yeah, that feels good," he said, sighing in relief. As she pressed her fingers down into his arm, she rubbed them circularly. "Shin-nee-chan… do you massage often? You're… _kinda_ good at it."

"Oh, sure, I guess?" she shrugged. She stared at his big hand for a moment. "I do like massaging a little because I don't like seeing my sisters in pain. I pretty much just learned massaging this way from Mimi. She says moving in a circulated way helps the muscles untangle… something like that. Heh heh."

"…Hanato Miyako?" he thought out loud.

"Yeah, her," Shinrei smiled with a small blush. "She's so pretty and cute."

He paused, "…Does she need massaging often then?"

"No, not all the time," she replied, looking around the empty room.

Then he asked, "Why do you call her Mimi?"

"Pah, I think it's a cute name," Shinrei giggled.

He glanced to her. "A little higher," he whined a little. When she moved an inch higher, massaging his arm, he inquired, "Why did you give nicknames to your sisters for?"

"Hm, why not?" Shinrei pouted. "You give your friends nicknames."

"…That's because we're close friends," he told her.

Shinrei was quiet and he closed his eyes to relax. She tried not to dig in her short nails into his skin and thought to herself for a while. "…I guess… I just want to be the one who is close to them and give them nicknames," she shrugged. She never really thought about it. Then she whispered, "Maybe I also wanted more attention from them."

"Huh," he flattened his face. "Mido-chin mentioned that Leos do need a lot of attention."

"I don't believe in horoscopes," she frowned. "Leos are leaders? I'm not a leader."

He nodded, "True. That other Leo isn't a leader too."

"You mean Kagami-san?" she questioned. He nodded with a small smirk. She watched him as he grabbed a snack from the left side. Seeing how happy he was throwing chips into his mouth, she smiled.

A few minutes had gone by and her fingers weakened a bit. Murasakibara finished his chips and moved his right arm from her reach. "Okay, that's good enough," he told her, grabbing a new box of pocky.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. She shook her exhausted hands and leaned back on the sofa.

Murasakibara opened the chocolate pocky and was going to bite off the first stick. He paused and let it stay between his teeth. He slowly looked back, seeing her rubbing her hands. He gestured, "Want one?"

Shinrei looked timid. "…I heard you don't share," she said.

"From who?" he dryly looked at her.

"Well, there was Kise-san," she said, wanting to count them with her fingers. "Oh, it was just him. Haha."

"When did you talk to him about me?" he pouted.

She waved her hands at him. "It wasn't anything bad, honestly!" she assured.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you want one or not?" he inquired. She stared at him, unsure. "It's a 'thank you' for massaging my arm. I was too lazy to do it myself. Besides, I'm only allowing you to have _one_ bite."

"Oh, how nice of you," she stared at him flatly. Quickly smiling though, she nodded, "But if you insist! I have been craving for sweets for a while now!"

When she opened her hand to get her pocky, he pointed to the one in his mouth. "No, you're taking a bite from here," he told her, a little annoyed. He thought she may be uncomfortable with the idea, but she giggled and leaned close. She opened her mouth and took a small bite from the pocky. He blinked as she moved back a few inches, licking her lips.

"Yummy," she clapped her hands. "I wish it was strawberry though."

"Oh, what a waste," he wore a childish glare. "Give it back."

She backed away and laughed nervously. "No, no, it was still good!" she quickly said. "I love all kinds of sweets! Especially chocolate!" He now ignored her and finished up the pocky in his mouth. "Thanks, oni-chan."

He was the one who was thanking her, so there was no need for her to say it. But he let it slide when someone chuckled. Murasakibara and Shinrei looked to the left, where the east stairs was. "Just how long are you going to let her call you that, Murasakibara?" Aomine smirked, shaking his head.

The purplehead frowned, "Too troublesome to argue about it with her."

Shinrei blinked. '…_Does he not like that_?' she thought. If he didn't, why didn't he just say so? She was confused and a little hurt in the inside. Then she started to remember the way he looked at her with annoyance and her eyebrows closed in on each other. She stood up and quickly left to the other side of the room as the two guys talked to each other.

When she entered in the kitchen, she saw Azumi looking through the empty cabinets. Seeing her oldest sister hold in her aching heart. "…Is there something you need, Shinrei?" the dull blue haired girl asked when she turned to look who it was.

Shinrei crossed her arms and pouted. "Nothing really," she mumbled. "I… just need to reset myself and hold myself back a little more."

Azumi stared at her dryly. "Hold yourself back?" she asked. "Are you talking about opening up to others again?"

"Aaaaa, Azu always say that," the white haired girl covered her face wit her hands. Then she grabbed a seat by the counter and pursed her lips with puppy eyes.

"Because it's obvious," Azumi said, going back through her little business. "You open up more when your sisters are around. When you're alone, you're not sociable." She paused, "…But then there's that Murasakibara guy."

"Huh?" Shinrei stared at her sister, puzzled. When Azumi didn't answer, she asked, "What are you doing over there?"

"Deciding where to store items in the future," Azumi replied, staring intensely around the room. "And we have got to clean that attic up there. I bet it's dirty."

Shinrei smiled, "Mimi won't even go near there. Yoshi said she looked afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid about," Azumi sighed softly. "Miyako is just thinking too much again."

"If you say that, then I'm not afraid," Shinrei nodded, having absolute trust in her sister.

Azumi glanced to the door where Shinrei entered and saw Aomine and Murasakibara walking in. She heard 'cake' and asked, "What for?"

"Satsuki's birthday," Aomine replied. He stopped by Shinrei and opened a cabinet, which was only emptied with dusts. He slammed it close and the dusts flew towards Shinrei, so she quickly moved out of the way by getting off of the chair. "Do we have flour around here?" he asked, looking over to Azumi.

"Not yet," Azumi replied dully. They moved in not too long ago and no one shopped for anything much. She sighed at his ignorance. "But I was thinking about shopping soon."

"Oh, oh!" Yoshie appeared at the other door that connected to the dining room. "Take me with you!"

Azumi ignored the salmon haired girl and inquired the boys, "Are you guys planning to make cake?"

"Yeah," Murasakibara licked his lips, smiling. "But this is going to be Aomine's first time, so…"

"Everybody is going to help out too," Aomine snapped his head at the purplehead. "You're joining us too, Murasakibara. I won't let you eat for free."

Yoshie went to check the refrigerator. When she opened it, she said, "What, we don't have milk? We should buy some, since Shinrei likes drinking milk with cakes."

"Cakes?" Aomine looked over to her. "We're making more than one cake now?"

Shinrei giggled, "One for Murasakibara-san and one for Momoi-san?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Murasakibara drooled a bit.

Aomine looked at everyone and seemed distrustful. "…Can any of you girls _cook_?" he questioned loudly. He was being reminded of Momoi's cooking skills. "Cause I'm just going to make Kagami do it instead."

Miyako popped her head into the kitchen near Murasakibara. "Of course we can!" Miyako lightly glared. "Who do we think we are?"

The blue haired guy grinned, "Women who can't cook?"

"How dare you!" Nao now appeared by Miyako's side. Aomine gave the girls a long strange look. Nao stepped in with a smile, "We learn from our mothers and we cook delicious food! I'm the best, by the way!"

"Uh-huh," Azumi sarcastically said.

Shinrei looked up at Aomine, "When's Momoi's birthday?"

"…Tomorrow," he replied calmly.

Nao shouted, "What?!" Aomine covered one ear. "Are you serious, Aomine?! We have to buy the ingredients soon!" She rushed over to Azumi and held up a card out of nowhere. "Mom just added money to my bank account, so let's go and prepare that cake!"

Miyako nodded, "Mom added mines too! Let's make a lot of cakes!"

"Brownies!" Shinrei cheered.

"And custard!" Yoshie laughed to herself. "Time to get milk, eggs, and whatever to make all of the yummy desserts!"

"No," Azumi shot them down with a light glare. "We can eat those, but let's make them once per night, you hear me?"

"It wouldn't hurt to buy the ingredients now, right?" Miyako beamed. "A one-time shopping is ideal, nee-chan."

Azumi then smirked, "Call me with -_sama_, then I'll think about it."

"Let's just do our own shopping," Nao suggested, brushing Azumi's words off. "We can go together, but buy different ingredients."

"Okay," Shinrei nodded. "I got the brownies!"

"Custard!" Yoshie grinned happily, throwing her arms in the air.

"And cakes!" Miyako giggled.

Murasakibara raised a fist, "Yay."

Aomine stared at the girls, wondering if they actually do know how to cook. He looked at Murasakibara, who was extremely happy and looked like he couldn't wait to eat every single dessert. "Okay, fine…" Aomine rubbed the back of his head. Since it was for Momoi, and his idea, he said, "I'm only paying for the birthday cake… so who's coming shopping with me?" Everyone in the room raised their hands and Aomine stared at them tiredly.

"Should we tell the other guys too, to see if they want to come?" Nao smiled.

"…Again?" Azumi frowned. She was already getting tired of hearing Nao inviting so many people.

"I'll go get them," Aomine volunteered quickly, leaving the room. While they talked among themselves, Aomine went through the family room and walked into the living room. There he saw Akashi and Midorima watching TV in different chairs. "Hey," the blue head called.

Midorima lowered the volume while Akashi looked up. "What is it?" Akashi questioned.

"I don't trust those girls," Aomine begun explaining. "So…"

At the supermarket, called Sky Mart, all the five sisters and seven boys ended up going together. Akashi even grouped each guys to watch over what the girls were going to buy. So Kise was with Nao. Kagami with Azumi. Midorima with Miyako and Yoshie. And Murasakibara and Kuroko are with Shinrei. As for Aomine, Akashi decided to tag with him and they both went off on their own.

Miyako, Yoshie, and Midorima were looking for the baking items. Midorima grabbed a box of baking soda and Yoshie's head popped right in front of him. He stepped away from her sudden appearance.

"That's one thing off the list," Yoshie smirked, taking the baking soda from his right hand. She dropped it into the cart she was pushing, which had three gallons of whole milk, and continued down the aisle.

Midorima sighed and Miyako walked by him, staring at the list in her hand. "Hm…" Miyako looked around. "We're going to need baking sheets."

"For a cake?" Midorima narrowed his eyes. He pushed up his glasses and followed the two girls. "Cakes don't need sheets."

Miyako smiled back to him, "I know, but for the future. When I feel like making cookies or something." She stared at his left hand, which was carrying a coin. "…Are you going to use that to pay?" Miyako sneered.

"Of course not," he said. She should know by now that he carried good luck charms all the time. Unless she was just playing stupid.

Hearing Yoshie's evil laughter, Miyako looked over to the salmon haired girl. "Oh, knives," Yoshie smirked, looking through them in a sale box. All of the sharp blades were covered with plastic.

"On sale too," Miyako hurried to her sister's side.

While they both looked together, Midorima walked off as if he didn't know them. '_What else did we get_…?' he sighed heavily. As he was walking, he saw eggs. "Oh, those too," he remembered, heading towards them.

"Midorima-chan!" Yoshie called with a smile. "I think cream cheese is that way too! Go and get a couple!"

"…For what?" Midorima mumbled, opening the fridge door to get a dozen of eggs. The girls were talking about the knives and he never got his answer.

Kise and Nao were at the vegetables section and had just left the area. "What are you planning to make, Yamagawa?" Kise smiled. He was pushing the cart for her.

She rubbed her chin, eyes flashing. She was carrying a basket in her left arm. "Well, for sure I want to make some Green Curry for dinner," she nodded to herself.

The blond made a confused look. "Green Curry?"

Nao chuckled, "It's a Thai menu… and tastes great!"

Kise slowly nodded as she skipped ahead of him. '_Is that why she took some fresh basils earlier_?' he wondered to himself. Though he wasn't sure what basils would be used for.

"It tastes so good that it makes Azumi jealous," Nao started to laugh, wandering into the dry and canned products aisle.

Kise chuckled and followed her. She stopped by cans and picked a few. "Well then, I'll be looking forward to it," Kise smirked.

She beamed at him, "Okay! Maybe I'll get some mild spicy curry for tonight too then! Do we have enough rice back home?" Kise shrugged. She smiled and said, "Then maybe we should buy a fifty pound bag of rice…"

He gazed at her while she talked to herself. Nao looked at the prices and talked to herself quietly. '…_She looks like she knows what she's doing_,' Kise thought, a little confused. Nao was really thinking about what she wanted to make and what to store for the future. '_Why was Aomine-cchi so worried for_?'

At the same time as Nao continued talking to herself, Kise had a smile on his face. He realized she called the house they were living in, 'home'. There was some warmth coming from that word. He chuckled when he heard her calling his name and walked over to where she was.

Kagami was pushing the cart while Azumi looked over to the meat products. She picked some crab imitation meat, salmon, ground pork, ground beef, and pieces of chicken meat. "…Um, Inoue?" Kagami glanced at her.

Azumi stopped what she was doing and faced him. "Yes?"

"…Are you stocking up food supplies?" he inquired.

She nodded, turning to grab ham. "That's right," she replied without much expression. "Just so that we don't have to go shopping all the time. What did it look like?"

"Just wondering," Kagami looked around. It was a good idea. There would be times when Kagami and the guys would eat out anyway so they probably won't go shopping for a week or two. Kagami saw some hotdogs on sale and said, "Let's get some brats."

Azumi chuckled, "Haha… brats… I love that word."

"…What did you just say?" Kagami stared at her without blinking.

"Oh, nothing," she made a slow turn. "So, where are those _brats_? We'll have to get some hotdog buns too, huh…?" There she goes making addition decisions that would only make her money fly out of her pocket. But she love eating brats.

Kagami had to wonder, '…_What are we making again_?' He wasn't too worried and hadn't asked because he trusted the girls. Hopefully it won't end up bad. '_I'll be there to coach them if anything does happen_,' he decided with a nod to himself. Their lives were in those sisters' hands.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Shinrei danced down the aisle. She then grabbed a box of brownie mix and turned to show the two boys with a smile. Murasakibara was walking slowly and Kuroko was pushing the cart towards her. "I can't wait to eat these!" she beamed, setting the mix box in the cart.

Murasakibara approached them, staring down at the box. "…Shin-nee-chan," he looked at her with disappointment. "I thought you were going to make brownies from _scratch_."

"What?" she blinked cluelessly at him. "I didn't say that…" She suddenly felt bad. It was as if his expectation of her downgraded. When he frowned, she turned away with a pout. "Then don't eat it! Stupid, Murasakibara-san….!"

Kuroko stared at her back as she walked off. Murasakibara called, "I'm going to eat it anyway."

"Murasakibara," Kuroko looked up at them. The tall guy lazily met his eyes. "Don't try to say things that will hurt her. Or any of the girls."

He yawned, "I was just stating the fact." He rubbed Kuroko's hair, "She didn't look that hurt."

Kuroko slapped his hand away, "Then you should look closer." He pushed the cart and followed Shinrei closely as calmly as possible.

Murasakibara rubbed the back of his head and yawned again. "…I wanna eat soon," he frowned, following the two of them.

After all of their shopping, they returned back home and crowded in the kitchen.

"Arg, basils," Miyako said. Nao had set them over the kitchen counter and was ready to make her Green Curry for dinner. Miyako was a little disgusted with basils, but truly didn't mind the smell.

"Shut up," Nao gave Miyako a small pout. "They're important for this dish." Nao looked over to the boys, who had already stored the items around the kitchen and most of them left the room. Kagami and Kuroko remained in the kitchen and appeared calm. Nao smiled, "Are you guys going to help us or something?"

"Uh…" Kagami smiled uneasily. "Well, no… you girls wanted to make dinner, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Yoshie walked to his side and patted on his shoulder. She pushed her red glasses higher and smirked. "So you guys better not go anywhere tonight! We're eating together!"

Kuroko blinked, "I don't think there were enough chairs…"

The other sisters looked over to them as Nao asked, "What? Then can you guys go find more somehow?"

"I don't mind eating while standing," Shinrei called from the other side of the room. She was standing with Azumi, who getting ready to rinse the vegetables.

"No!" Nao snapped her head over to the white haired girl. "We're all going to eat together as a family!"

Azumi had to frown, "Family?"

Smiling, Kuroko agreed with Nao. "It's better if we all eat together," he said. "At least for dinner."

"That's right!" Nao beamed. Then she smirked over to the oldest sister. "Azumi-nee-chan, you can learn a thing or two from Kuroko! Haha!"

"Shut up, Nao," Azumi hissed, growing a vein on her head. Nao would always find a chance to make Azumi look bad or just to make fun of her. She grew tired it a long time ago, but Nao was still the same.

Going through some of the grocery bags, Miyako said, "Okay, can we just start making stuff now? I'll go first and use the oven!"

"Kuroko," Kagami turned around to walk off. "Let's go and see if we can find some more chairs… how many more do we need?" Kagami never noticed they were short on chairs for four weeks. It was as expected of Kuroko to notice the missing things.

At the same time as Kuroko walked with Kagami into the dining room, Murasakibara sneaked into the kitchen and stared at the girls with watchful eyes. Azumi was rinsing green peppers in the sink with the water running. Nao took a cutting board that they had to buy and she started to skin the carrots over the other end of the kitchen counter.

Yoshie brought Miyako and large bowl on the kitchen island. "We're making a cake tonight?" Yoshie inquired.

"No, we're making the custard you wanted so much," Miyako gave her a small smile.

"YEAH!" Yoshie grinned. "I'll get those eggs!" She ran off to the refrigerator. "Excuse me, Murasakibara-chan."

The tall guy was blocking it unknowingly and moved an inch to his left. While she took a carton of eggs out, Murasakibara glanced over to Shinrei. She was also on the kitchen island, across from Yoshie and Miyako. Shinrei poured a gallon of milk into a measuring cup, another item that they had to buy.

Murasakibara walked to the box of brownie mix and stared at the front cover with a small drool. He couldn't wait to eat the custard and the brownie. He flipped the box and stared at the cooking directions on the back. "…Shin-nee-chan," he called. Though she was just next to him.

"Hmm?" Shinrei blinked, staring at the measuring cup to make sure the milk was at the right amount.

"The directions says to use water," Murasakibara waved next to her face. "Why are you using milk? It's not even on here."

She looked back with a cool expression, backing away incase he accidentally hit the box in her eye. "Because it tastes better," she told him. "Milk can be the substitute for water."

"But what if it taste bad?" he dropped the box on the counter. And they have water right here in the kitchen. "I want my brownies to taste good. If you mess up…"

Nao pointed out to the dining room, "Get out of here, Murasaki. You're disturbing us."

"No," he childishly refused. He stood where he was and Shinrei went over to Miyako's side to get some eggs. He lazily watched Shinrei return with three eggs and set it on a small bowl. She held out her hand to him and he handed her the box.

She opened it and he sniffed the coco. With a pause, she turned her eyes up at him. "…Murasakibara-san," she felt awkward with him standing there. "Do you have anything else to do?"

He stared at her, "No."

Shinrei felt even more uncomfortable. "Okay, then go bother Yoshie," she told him.

Yoshie looked up at them, "Huh? Why me?"

"Too far to walk over there," he complained, leaning forward on the table. With his head on his palm, he blinked at Shinrei and smirked. "Besides, I wanna watch you use milk instead of water." She grunted at him. She said nothing and did nothing with the box in her hand. Her eyes drifted off and he then realized something. "Shin-nee-chan… you didn't call me oni-chan."

"Huh?" she looked back at him. She looked annoyed now.

"Why did you suddenly stop calling me that?" he curiously asked. He was almost glad, but he actually got used to it over the four weeks she had been calling him big brother.

Shinrei slightly blushed. She felt a slight rage inside of her and didn't want to answer him. With his eyes slowly demanding it, she pursed her lips together. She took the bag out of the box quietly and tried to open it with her hands.

"You're just going to ignore me?" he narrowed his eyes, childishly getting upset.

She pulled on the bag, trying her hardest to open it with her weak arms. But at the same time, she was getting madder at him for asking her about why she decided not to call him 'oni-chan'. She thought he wouldn't ask since she heard himself complain about it. "Someone!" she frowned heavily. "Open this for me!"

"Get scissors then," Nao called, looking up from skinning the carrots.

"Or use a knife," Azumi told them, glancing over her shoulders from the sink.

Murasakibara stood up straight and grabbed Shinrei's pouting face with his right hand. "If you're not going to tell me, then call me 'oni-chan' again," he said, wanting to make her say it. His fingers were poking into her cheeks so she really couldn't speak. Her face turned more red and she was getting more frustrated.

Miyako lightly glared over to him and looked down to put the eggs back. Before she could go and hit Murasakibara, Yoshie rushed right over to Murasakibara with a knife. When he heard her loud footsteps, he quickly let Shinrei go and Yoshie pointed the knife to his face. "What do you think you're doing?" Yoshie narrowed her eyes.

Murasakibara raised both of his hands, making a bored face. "Nothing…" he slowly said, hoping she would put the knife down.

"What the F are you doing, Yoshie?" Azumi glared, turning off the water and drying her hands at the bottom of her shirt.

"I thought we told you to stop doing that!" Nao frowned, slapping her face. While Azumi walked towards Yoshie, Nao looked at the tall guy. "That's it for you, Murasaki. Can you leave us now?"

He nodded and walked away slowly. Just in case Yoshie was going to stab him. She looked like she wouldn't hesitate either. '_That's why they call her a sadist before_…' he thought to himself with a sweat on his face.

Azumi took the knife from Yoshie and then smacked her behind her head. "Humph!" Yoshie fixed her hair. She wasn't mad since Azumi didn't hit hard. "Sorry, it was just a reflex," Yoshie claimed.

Miyako sighed at Yoshie's behavior and noticed Shinrei's eyes getting watery. "Ohh," Miyako walked around the kitchen island.

"…What are you crying about?" Azumi sighed. She wanted to pat on Shinrei's head, but Miyako gave Shinrei a hug already.

Nao gave Azumi a look, "Obviously it was because Murasaki was bullying her… uh, was that it? Did I miss something?" She wasn't entirely paying attention.

Miyako rubbed on Shinrei's shoulder and said, "There, there…"

Only being silent, Shinrei took the knife nearby and sliced the bag open. She poured the coco into the bowl in front of her and slowly emptied it. '_I'm being a baby again_…' she thought, sniffing. Her body was slightly shaking, remembering the look in Murasakibara's eye and his roughness. No one had ever treated her like that before. She was angry and sad, just shaking the bag of coco dust.

"Here," Miyako took the emptied mix bag from Shinrei's hand and set it to the side. "Remember, the secret ingredient to delicious food and dessert is love," Miyako softly said. "Smile, Shinrei."

The white haired girl nodded and tried to regain her posture. Nao now walked by and used her long sleeve to wipe Shinrei's tears. Shinrei felt touch by Nao's action, since she had never done that before. Maybe that was because she always avoided getting close to anyone but for her sisters.

"I'll kill him for you if you want," Yoshie offered flatly.

Azumi slapped her own face with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure that's not necessary, Yoshie," Azumi walked back towards the sink. "Come on, girls. Let's make dinner that'll make all of the boys drool."

"Challenge accepted!" Nao laughed, dancing her way back to her carrots.

Miyako hugged Shinrei one more time and rubbed her cheek against hers. Shinrei smiled and hugged her back. When Miyako let go, Shinrei felt calmer and tried to remember the good memories and continued making the brownies.

All of the girls were getting on with their part and Azumi glanced to the right. Kise was barely standing in view, but she was the only one who could see him from where he was standing. He noticed her looking and smiled a little. He nodded and then walked away quietly. '_I wonder how long he was standing there_,' Azumi blinked.

Kise walked towards the living room and noticed the front door opened. Heading out, he found Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara chatting on the steps of the pouch. "Geez, Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise frowned, walking closer to them.

The purplehead looked over his shoulder and blinked. "What?" he questioned.

"You made a girl cry, one of the worst thing to do as a guy!" Kise pointed at him. He was disappointed, but Murasakibara looked like he had no idea what he meant. "I don't know what exactly happened, but knowing you, I bet it's your fault," Kise sighed.

Midorima gazed to Murasakibara, "You made a girl cry? That's a first."

"I did not," Murasakibara honestly said.

Akashi watched them quietly as Kise went on.

"Shintani was crying by the time I got there," Kise waved his hands to the house. "I think Yamagawa said he was bullying her."

"Is this true, Murasakibara?" Midorima pushed up his glasses at him.

"…I don't know," Murasakibara shrugged. He wasn't sure. "They kicked me out so I wouldn't know."

"You should reflect on yourself then," Akashi voiced his opinion.

"Ahhh, even you, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara tiredly looked at him. He really wasn't sure about the situation.

"If you don't, then we're going to have a house meeting about this," Akashi warned. Murasakibara just pouted. And then Akashi added, "We're going to live with these girls and we should be on good standing with them. Don't forget, they paid everything they bought."

Midorima nodded, a bit ashamed about the girls paying. "So treat them right," he told the tallest guy.

Murasakibara slowly stared at the three of them and finally nodded. "I'll… reflect on it… eventually," he said.

Kise nearly shouted, "Eventually? Ah, geez, Murasakibara-cchiiiii!" Kise slapped his face and groaned frustratingly about Murasakibara's attitude.

Akashi chuckled, looking up at the sky. "We can ask for Himuro's point of view and see what he says."

Murasakibara quickly said, "I'll apologize to Shin-nee-chan as soon as we're alone."

Kise and Midorima quietly stared at Murasakibara in disbeliefs. As usual, Akashi really knows what he's doing and how to handle everyone.

In bedroom number two, located on the first floor, Aomine was lying in bed on his back and was on the phone. "So you're coming over tomorrow, Satsuki?" he asked.

"_Of course_!" Momoi's cheerful voice answered from the other side of the line. "_And don't forget to buy that cake! I'm going to tell Tetsu-kun just in case_…"

He frowned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want." It was just a minute ago he said he'll buy her a cake, but in truth, he was planning to make it with everyone. He even told her that the sisters would be out by tomorrow, but the sisters had already agreed to stay and celebrate with them. Aomine smirked and couldn't wait to see the surprised look on Momoi's face.

"_Dai-chan, did you hear me_?"

He blinked, "Ah, wah?"

"_I said I'm hanging up now_," she said, sighing in the background. "_I need to make some dinner_."

"Uh, yeah."

"_Good night_," she giggled. "_Tell everyone too, okay_?"

"Uh-huh." When she hung up first, he paused for a moment. Just a moment later, he turned off his cell phone and moved his legs off the bed and sat up. "I hope the girls in the kitchen are being supervised by Kagami…"

* * *

**Author's note**: I apologize if you saw grammar mistakes in this one. I read this over once and another person read it. Hopefully there weren't many mistakes.

And the next chapter will have to wait a little longer. I have been in a bad mood, actually just sad and lonely, but I updated this chapter since I was done with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
